Rencana Jangka Panjang
by LittleChomper
Summary: Saat sebuah kesempatan datang, Luffy dan teman-temannya tak akan menyia-nyiakannya! (Time Travel, AU, gen-fic)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: One Piece bukan milik Little Chomper~_

* * *

 **AN: Banyak typo, OOC, alur yang cepat. Penjelasan akan diberikan pada waktunya~**

 **CHAPTER I**

Luffy menggerakkan tangannya dan mencubit pipinya.

"Kelihatannya ini bukan mimpi." Luffy tersenyum kecil. "Artinya Franky dan Robin berhasil."

Luffy berdiri dan menatap sekelilingnya.

"Kami kembali ke masa lalu."

OoO

"Lu!"

Luffy menatap Ace yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oi, Luffy!" Ace memukul kepalanya.

"Awww!" Luffy memegang kepalanya. "Sakit Ace! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Kau menatapku dengan tatapan kosong! Kau membuatku takut!"

Luffy tersenyum. Meskipun ia sudah tahu ia akan bertemu dengan Ace lagi, tapi tetap saja ia sedikit shock saat melihat Ace berdiri dihadapannya tanpa lubang menganga di dadanya. Luffy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak boleh mengingat hal itu kembali.

"Aku senang sekali melihatmu, Ace!"

Dan Luffy memeluk Ace yang hanya ternganga menatapnya.

OoO

Oke, Ace harus mengaku.

Dia saat ini khawatir.

Sesuatu terjadi pada Luffy.

Seharian ini ia bersikap tenang dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh atau berbahaya.

Oh, dia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Luffy memeluknya. Dan berkata kalau ia senang melihatnya.

Ace menggeleng. Pasti Luffy hanya sedih. Besok adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 dan Ace akan berangkat berlayar.

"Ace, jika suatu hari nanti kau bepergian bersama ikan paus, jangan percaya pada pai cherry, oke?"

Ace merinding. Luffy memang aneh hari ini.

OoO

Luffy tak bisa membiarkan semuanya terjadi lagi. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Ace dan Sabo untuk kedua kalinya.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk bergerak bebas dan menghancurkan semua yang ada di jalannya tanpa melanggar hukum. Meskipun jalan itu jauh dari 'kebebasan' yang selalu direncanakannya bersama Ace dan Sabo, Luffy tidak keberatan.

Ia akan membuang kebebasannya, selama kakak-kakaknya akan tetap hidup. Lagipula kali ini Luffy tidak sendirian. Ia memiliki nakamanya.

OoO

"Jicchan, aku akan menjadi angkatan laut."

"Eeh?" Garp bukannya tidak senang, tapi dia curiga. Luffy yang sejak berumur tujuh tahun selalu bercita-cita ingin jadi bajak laut tiba-tiba memilih untuk jadi angkatan laut saat Ace pergi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kenapa?"

Luffy memberikannya senyuman khasnya. "Karena sesuatu dan lain hal." Ucapnya dengan ringan. "Tapi kau harus mengizinkanku mencari anggota tim ku sendiri. Aku tak ingin bergabung denganmu. Aku ingin mandiri."

"Te-tentu."

OoO

Luffy tahu dia egois jika ia melibatkan nakamanya dengan hal ini, tapi ia merasa lebih baik jika mereka bersamanya, lagipula ia juga tahu nakama nya saat ini sedang menderita. Ia tak akan meninggalkan mereka.

OoO

Begitu Luffy berkata akan menjadi Marine, Garp melatihnya dengan serius. Luffy diajari bermacam hal, mulai dari bertarung sampai teknik-teknik CP9. Luffy rasanya tak sabar untuk memperlihatkan pada Sanji kalau ia juga bisa berjalan di udara.

"Nah, Luffy! Hari ini kita akan belajar sesuatu yang baru!"

Garp memang jarang datang, tapi setiap kali ia datang, ia mengajari Luffy banyak hal sehingga saat Garp pergi Luffy bisa melatih apa-apa yang sudah diajarkan Garp padanya.

"Kau sudah menguasai semua yang kuajarkan terakhir kali bukan?"

Luffy mengangguk cepat.

"Nah, ini saatnya kau belajar tentang Haki."

Inilah pelajaran yang paling Luffy tunggu.

"Apa kau tahu apa itu haki?"

Luffy menggeleng. Ia yakin Garp akan curiga jika ia berkata kalau ia tahu apa itu Haki.

Maka Garp pun memberi penjelasan panjang lebar tentang Haki. Diakhir penjelasannya, ia bisa melihat Luffy tertidur nyenyak.

"LUFFY! Beraninya kau tidur saat kakekmu sedang mengajarimu?"

DUAKK!

OoO

Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 16, Luffy mendapatkan kejutan yang tak terduga saat dua orang remaja yang dikenalnya duduk di bar Makino.

"Zoro? Nami?"

"Yo, kapten."

OoO

Mereka duduk di rumah pohon yang dibangun Luffy bersama Ace dan Sabo.

"Bagaimana kalian menemukanku?"

Nami mengangkat alisnya. "Aku mencari Desa Fuusha."

Mereka kemudian menatap Zoro.

"Aku mencari begitu saja."

Luffy tertawa. Ia tahu Zoro akan menjawab pertanyaannya seperti itu. Sejujurnya, saat pertama kali dikirim ke masa lalu, Luffy tak yakin nakama nya akan tetap memiliki ingatan mereka dan Luffy sudah merencanakan untuk segera mencari mereka, tapi melihat Zoro dan Nami yang sudah menemukannya, mungkin saja yang lain juga tetap memiliki ingatan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Nami?" Luffy berhenti tertawa dan menatap Nami dengan serius. "Apa Arlong masih menyusahkanmu?"

Nami memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja. Tapi aku sudah mengumpulkan lebih banyak uang dari yang terakhir kali."

"Kau bisa membeli desamu sekarang?"

"Mana mungkin." Nami menyentuh lengan kirinya, dimana tato Arlong masih terlihat di kulitnya. . "Dia pasti akan menyuruh Nezumi untuk mengambil uangku lagi. Aku berpura-pura uangku masih belum cukup dan menyembunyikan sisanya di berbagai tempat."

Luffy terdiam. Ia tahu teman-temannya dalam masalah saat ini. Terutama Robin yang sedang kabur dari kejaran pemerintah dunia dan Brook yang sedang kesepian di Floridian Triangle sana.

"Apa rencana kita kali ini, Luffy?" Zoro bertanya saat melihat ekspresi serius Luffy.

Luffy menghela napas panjang. Nami dan Zoro menatap Luffy dengan khawatir karena mereka tak pernah melihat Luffy seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Jika aku berkata akan menjadi marine, apa kalian masih akan ikut bersamaku?"

Zoro dan Nami terperanjat. Mereka sama sekali tak menduga ini. Awalnya mereka mengira Luffy akan mengajak mereka berlayar lebih awal, tapi menjadi Marine? Itu benar-benar diluar dugaan mereka. Luffy yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kebebasan bersedia terikat?

"Kita akan berlayar lebih awal tentu saja. Kita jemput Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, dan Brook."

"Apa kau serius, Luffy?" Zoro bertanya.

" _Un_."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

Nami tak heran. Zoro selalu simpel seperti itu. Ia tak peduli apapun keputusan Luffy, ia hanya akan melangkah dibelakang Luffy, mengikutinya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan rencanamu, Luffy?"

Luffy mengerutkan keningnya, seakan berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang sulit. "Aku tidak berencana untuk menjadi Marine selamanya. Paling lama hanya setahun atau dua tahun."

"Kenapa?" Nami tak mengerti.

"Aku harus membereskan masalah dengan Kurohige dan Akainu." Luffy menjawab pendek.

Nami mulai melihat rencana Luffy.

"Setelah itu?"

Luffy tersenyum. "Kita akan kembali berlayar dengan bebas sebagai bajak laut!"

Nami ikut tersenyum. Dia bisa bilang apa saat melihat senyum lepas kaptennya?

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan ikut."

OoO

Setelah dua hari berada di Gunung Colubo dan menyusun rencana, Nami akhirnya berangkat kembali ke Desa Cocoyashi. Ia tak bisa tinggal terlalu lama, karena Arlong bisa saja curiga dan melakukan sesuatu pada orang-orang di desa.

Sementara itu Zoro memutuskan tinggal bersama Luffy. Nami berkata ia tak ingin Zoro tersesat dan menurut Nami, mencari dua orang yang tersesat bersama akan lebih mudah daripada mencari dua orang yang tersesat di tempat yang berbeda-beda.

"Bertahanlah Nami. Kami akan datang sebulan lagi." Luffy menepuk bahu Nami saat Nami akan berangkat.

"Hai..hai.. Aku akan menunggumu, kapten." Nami melambaikan tangannya.

Begitu perahu Nami menjauh, Luffy berbalik dan menatap Zoro.

"Kau ingin berlatih?"

Zoro menyeringai.

OoO

Dua bulan kemudian . . . .

 **Piri~piri~piri~ Kacha!**

"Moshi-moshi? Jicchan?"

Garp mengerutkan keningnya. Luffy bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menghubunginya lewat den den mushi.

"Ada apa, Luffy?"

Garp curiga. Luffy menghubunginya bukan lewat den den mushi biasa. Ia menghubunginya lewat den den mushi dari sebuah markas marine. Hanya saja Garp tidak tahu dimana tempat tepatnya.

"Aku berada di Shells Town sekarang."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau aku baru saja menghajar Kapten Morgan!" Suara cucunya terdengar begitu ceria.

"APAAA?"

"Karena itu, bisakah kau mengirim seorang kapten yang baru ke markas Shells Town? Pastikan kau mengirim orang yang tidak menyebalkan kali ini."

Klik.

Garp menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yah, Luffy adalah cucunya, jadi ia mungkin menurunkan beberapa perilakunya pada Luffy. Lagipula, Morgan memang sudah pantas untuk diganti.

OoO

"Apa kita akan singgah ke Orange Town?"

"Kita bahkan tak tahu dimana Orange Town itu, Zoro."

"Mungkin kita bisa bertanya pada orang-orang di kapal pink jelek itu?"

Alvida kalah beberapa bulan lebih awal dan Coby berhasil diselamatkan lebih cepat.

OoO

Luffy beruntung Coby bergabung bersamanya dan Zoro. Paling tidak Coby memiliki kemampuan navigasi, walaupun tidak sehebat Nami.

"Kemana kita setelah ini, Luffy-san?"

"Desa Syrup!"

Dan Coby menunjukkan jalannya.

 **Piri~piri~piri~ Kacha!**

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ya, Luffy?" Garp paling tidak bisa lega. Luffy kali ini menghubunginya dari den den mushi biasa.

"Aku dan Zoro menangkap seorang bajak laut di desa Syrup. Kau bisa menghubungi markas Marine terdekat untuk menjemputnya? Aku tak tahu nomor markas marine di dekat tempat ini. Dan jangan lupa, uang hadiahnya untukku!"

Klik.

Garp memijat pelipisnya. Ia mulai merasakan sakit kepala yang akan mendatanginya secara teratur di masa depan.

OoO

"Kenapa kita singgah di restoran ini, Luffy-san?"

"Aku ingin menjemput seorang teman, shishishi!"

Coby tak percaya. Ia mendengar tentang Baratie, dan menurut kabar restoran itu adalah milik seorang (mantan) bajak laut. Bagaimana mungkin Luffy-san memiliki teman disana? Ia sudah mendapatkan seorang teman di desa Syrup dan masih ada teman yang harus dijemputnya?

Tapi Coby tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa saat seorang koki berambut pirang sudah menunggu mereka disana.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kapten."

Entah mengapa, Coby tahu bahwa Luffy-san lah yang dipanggil kapten oleh koki berambut pirang itu.

OoO

 **Piri~piri~piri~ Kacha!**

"Ya Luffy?"

"Aku ingin uang hadiahku!"

Garp tersedak. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku mengalahkan Arlong!"

Garp tahu cucunya memang kuat, tapi hanya beberapa bulan setelah ia meninggalkannya ia sudah bisa mengalahkan Arlong. Kelihatannya Luffy juga mewarisi kekuatannya.

"Dan temanku juga menghajar kapten Nezumi."

"APAA?"

"Kami tak sengaja!" Luffy cepat-cepat menjawab teriakannya. "Aku kesal saat mengetahui dia selama ini sudah bekerja sama dengan Arlong dan membuat banyak orang menderita. Bukankah kau bilang kalau seorang marine tugasnya adalah menegakkan kebenaran, jicchan?"

Walaupun ia tak melihat langsung, Garp bisa membayangkan Luffy menatapnya dengan sepasang matanya yang polos dan penuh harapan. Memang menghajar langsung seorang kapten marine bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk menghukumnya, tapi Garp tak mungkin menghancurkan kepercayaan cucunya pada Marine, bukan? Jika Luffy kecewa, mungkin saja ia akan kembali memilih untuk jadi bajak laut.

"Aku paham. Aku akan mengirim kapal untuk menjemput mereka. Dimana kau sekarang, Luffy?"

"Ah, setelah ini aku akan menuju Grand Line, lalu mungkin akan singgah di Alabasta."

"Kapan kau akan ketempatku?"

"Hmmm . . . . . mungkin dua atau tiga bulan lagi?"

"Kau berjanji? Kau tak akan tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan menjadi bajak laut kan?"

"Jicchan!" Suara Luffy terdengar frustasi di seberang sana. "Aku akan datang! Aku sudah berkata aku akan menjadi marine! Aku tak pernah melanggar kata-kataku!"

"Hahaha!" Garp tertawa. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja."

"Dan jicchan? Aku meninggalkan seorang teman bernama Coby. Maukah kau melatihnya? Dia sangat berbakat."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Klik.

OoO

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, dan Nami duduk bersama di dapur Merry-Go. Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Grandline setelah sebelumnya singgah di Logue Town. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini mereka tidak terkena masalah karena mereka singgah dengan damai. Luffy bisa melihat tempat Roger dipenggal tanpa harus merasakan hampir dipenggal, Smoker tidak mengejar-ngejar mereka, dan Zoro berhasil mendapatkan dua pedang baru tanpa berhutang pada Nami (Zoro terlihat begitu bangga dengan pencapaiannya).

"Jadi, bagaimana rencana kita sekarang?"

Nami mengembangkan petanya diatas meja.

"Saat ini kita akan melewati Grandline. Artinya, kita tak lama lagi akan bertemu dengan Laboon dan singgah di Whiskey Peak."

"Ah." Sanji menyalakan rokoknya. "Apa menurutmu Vivi-chan sudah berada disana?"

"Menurutku ia sudah berada disana." Nami berkata dengan tegas. "Dia sudah menyusup di dalam Baroque Works selama dua tahun. Kita akan menyelamatkannya kembali, bukankah begitu, Luffy?"

"Yep." Luffy tersenyum lebar. "Dan kita juga akan menjemput Chopper."

"Kita akan singgah di Little Garden?"

"Tentu saja!" Luffy mengangguk. "Usopp pasti ingin bertemu dengan para raksasa itu."

Usopp menatap kaptennya dengan terharu.

"Bagaimana dengan Robin, Franky, dan Brook?" Tanya Sanji.

"Ini akan sedikit sulit." Nami menatap kaptennya. "Apa kau punya rencana, Luffy? Karena sudah pasti kita tak bisa membawa Robin dan Brook begitu saja. Mereka adalah buronan. Dan Franky sedang diawasi oleh para agen CP9."

"Hmm… sejujurnya aku berpikir untuk mengirim Robin ke Pasukan Revolusi setelah kita kembali dari Pulau Langit." Luffy memegang dagunya. "Dan kita bisa menyembunyikan Brook di kapal kita."

"Lalu kita akan menjemput Franky dan Brook tanpa Robin?"

"Kita tak punya pilihan." Luffy berkata dengan tegas. "Membawa Robin ke Water 7 bukanlah sebuah pilihan."

"Kau benar." Sanji setuju dengan kaptennya. "Tapi sebenarnya kita tak perlu ke Water 7 dan Thriller Bark."

"Kenapa?" Usopp bertanya dengan ekspresi lega. Walaupun dia sekarang adalah prajurit lautan yang gagah berani, tapi ia tetap tidak menyukai zombie.

"Kita tinggal mengirimkan pesan pada Franky dan ia bisa menjemput Brook tanpa masalah. Kurasa dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang, Brook bisa merebut bayangannya kembali dengan mudah."

 _"Bagaimana dengan bajak laut lainnya yang terperangkap disana?"_

 _"Bagaimana dengan katana ku?"_

Nami dan Zoro protes bersamaan.

"Ah." Sanji terdiam. Sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu peduli pada bajak laut lainnya dan Brook bisa mengambilkan katana milik Marimo itu, tapi mengingat kaptennya-

"Tak bisa Sanji."

-Sanji sudah bisa menduganya.

"Kita akan tetap singgah di Water 7, untuk berjaga-jaga jika Franky membutuhkan kita dan setelah itu kita akan ke Thriller Bark untuk menjemput Brook dan katana baru Zoro."

"Jangan bercanda Luffy!" Usopp terlihat khawatir. "Bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkan Moria jika kita akan jadi marine dan secara teknis, Moria tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah jadi jika kita menghajarnya maka kau akan terkena masalah." Usopp berkata panjang lebar.

"Jangan khawatir!" Luffy anehnya terlihat senang dan teman-temannya curiga. "Aku dan Zoro sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan seperti ini." Ia pergi sesaat dan kembali membawa sebuah karung. Ia mengeluarkan isinya, dan didalamnya ada sembilan mantel merah.

"Ini untuk apa?" Nami mengambil salah satu mantel itu.

"Kita akan menyamar!" Luffy berkata dengan bangga. "Kita akan jadi gerombolan Mantel Merah!"

Nami, Usopp, dan Sanji menatap Zoro dengan tatapan menuduh. Zoro yang merasa ditatap langsung membela diri.

"Hei! Itu bukan ideku!"

"Tapi tetap saja kau harusnya berusaha menghentikannya! Atau paling tidak memilih warna yang berbeda!" teriak Nami.

"Apa boleh buat." Zoro mengangkat bahunya. "Apa kalian lebih suka warna kuning?"

Dengan begitu kesepakatan langsung dibuat.

Mantel merah jauh lebih baik.

OoO

* * *

Akhirnya, fic One Piece multi chapter ini di publish juga. R & R minna?


	2. Chapter 1,5

**Disclaimer: Masih seperti yang dulu~~**

* * *

 **Extra Chapter**

 **My Little Sister**

Nojiko bisa melihat Nami berubah. Ia terlihat lebih ceria, terlebih lagi setelah ia menghilang beberapa hari dan kembali dengan membawa beberapa kantong uang dan perhiasan yang entah dicurinya dari bajak laut yang mana. Nojiko juga memperhatikan Nami semakin jarang terluka.

Nojiko senang, tentu saja. Gen-san berkata bahwa sesuatu yang menyenangkan pastilah sudah terjadi. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Nami senang adalah jika ia sudah mengumpulkan cukup uang, tapi saat Nojiko bertanya apakah ia sudah mengumpulkan 100 juta beri, Nami menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Aku sekarang memiliki teman, Nojiko!" Nami menjawab sambil tertawa saat Nojiko bertanya kenapa ia terlihat begitu senang saat seekor burung membawakan sepucuk surat untuknya. Nojiko yakin kalau surat itu tidak berasal dari Arlong dan Nami tak mungkin berteman dengan Arlong. Hal ini membuat Nojiko penasaran, siapa teman yang dimaksud oleh Nami.

"Suatu hari nanti mereka akan menjemputku, Nojiko!" Nami berkata dengan yakin ketika Nojiko berkata apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Semuanya semakin aneh saat Nami kembali menghilang selama beberapa hari.

Nojiko tidak khawatir Nami tak akan kembali. Tapi itu tidak mencegahnya untuk khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Nami.

Tapi Nami kembali dan tersenyum ceria, seperti saat mereka masih bersama Bellmere dahulu. Senyum yang sudah hilang saat Arlong datang dan mereka kehilangan Bellmere. Nami memeluknya dan berbisik, "Bertahanlah sebulan lagi, Nojiko. Teman-temanku akan datang."

Nojiko tak mengerti. Siapa teman-teman yang dimaksud Nami? Kenapa Nami memintanya untuk bertahan sebulan lagi?

Nojiko tidak bodoh. Dari kata-kata Nami, ia bisa menduga kalau Nami merencanakan sesuatu yang besar sebulan lagi.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Nami?"

Nojiko tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengkhawatirkan Nami.

"Desa ini akan bebas, Nojiko. Percayalah."

Dan entah kenapa, Nojiko percaya pada kata-kata itu. Percaya pada teman-teman Nami yang bahkan belum pernah ditemuinya.

OoO

"Oi Luffy, aku bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri."

"Apa? Aku bisa menghajar mereka semua sendiri! Kau mundur saja, marimo!"

"Aku tak keberatan menghajar mereka sendirian, tapi kelihatannya Zoro dan Sanji tak mau berbagi denganku, Luffy!"

Disinilah Nojiko, dihadapan gerbang Arlong Park mengamati empat orang pemuda yang sedang berdebat siapa yang akan masuk dan menghajar Arlong. Nojiko ingin menghentikan mereka, ia tak ingin pemuda-pemuda ini membuang-buang nyawa mereka. Tapi Nami memegang lengannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan melakukan Janken!"

Dan janken itu dimenangkan oleh pemuda yang memakai rompi merah dan topi jerami.

"Jangan mengeluh, Zoro. Kau sudah dapat kesempatan menghajar para kucing."

"Cih, mereka cuma segerombolan orang lemah." Pemuda dengan tiga pedang dan rambut hijau terlihat kesal.

"Cih, padahal aku ingin memperlihatkan kehebatanku pada Nami-san dan Nojiko-san." Pemuda dengan rambut pirang berkata sambil menari (Nami berbisik kalau itu adalah tarian _mellorine_. Nojiko tak paham apa maksudnya).

"Berikutnya adalah giliranku, Luffy!" pemuda berambut keriting dan hidung panjang berkata dengan campuran ekspresi lega dan kecewa.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, pemuda dengan topi jerami itu kembali dengan sedikit tergores disana sini dan Arlong Park runtuh dibelakangnya.

Saat Kapten Nezumi muncul mencoba mengambil keuntungan dari situasi yang sedang terjadi, pemuda dengan rambut pirang menghajarnya.

Nojiko tak bisa memastikan siapa gerombolan pemuda itu pada awalnya. Mereka mengalahkan bajak laut, tapi mereka bukan marine. Mereka menghajar marine, tapi mereka bukan bajak laut.

"Kami hanya petualang yang senang singgah di tempat-tempat menarik, shishishi!"

Saat Nami berkata ia akan ikut bersama pemuda-pemuda itu, Nojiko ataupun Gen-san tak bisa melarangnya. Tidak saat Nami terlihat begitu bahagia bersama dengan mereka.

"Aku akan membuat peta seluruh dunia, Nojiko!"

Nojiko tahu Nami akan memenuhi impiannya. Karena itu ia, Gen-san, dan seluruh penduduk desa melepas Nami dengan senyum. Nami pantas untuk bahagia. Nami harus bahagia. Dan jika kebahagiaannya bersama dengan orang-orang itu, kenapa tidak?

* * *

 _Tadinya Little Chomper tidak berencana untuk posting extra chapter ini, tapi berhubung Little Chomper ingin menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang ada di review, jadi sekalian saja~_

 _ **Zee Resetsu** : Thanks! :)_

 _ **Blank** : Belum pasti sih.. _

_**Anonim18** : iya juga sih. Mungkin harusnya jadi prolog ya? Chapter berikutnya akan lebih baik (semoga) _

_**cancery shu** : Gak bisa pasti. Kapan selesai bakal langsung di publish. satu-satunya penghalang cuma skripsi (atau kuota) _

_**Ardie agregor** : Hmm.. Little Chomper sedang bosan dengan Bleach (Kenapa Ywach harus sangat kuat? Kenapa Ishida berkhianat? Bagaimana mereka ngalahin super dewa quincy seperti Ywach?) dan kesal dengan Fairy Tail (Plot twist tentang Zeref benar-benar bikin kecewa dan nggak masuk akal). Ah, sorry jadi curhat. _

_**Bayangan semu** : Thanks! :) Walaupun beda, alurnya bakal tetap sama sampai arc pulau langit. Setelah itu bakal benar-benar AU. _


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: One Piece masih belum jadi milik Little Chomper.

* * *

 **Rencana Jangka Panjang**

 **CHAPTER II**

Laboon masih paus keras kepala yang sama, begitu juga dengan Crocus yang setia menjaganya dan desa Whiskey Peak. Sebuah desa yang pura-pura menerima pendatang dengan senang hati sebelum merampok mereka.

"Luffy! Jika terus seperti ini, kita akan ditelan oleh Laboon!" Nami berteriak panik saat mereka baru saja melewati reverse mountain dan dihadang oleh Laboon yang sedang menghantam dinding gunung dengan kepalanya.

"Merry akan rusak parah jika kita menghantam laut!" Usopp ikut panik.

"Nami, gunakan awan buatanmu untuk membuat jalan! Zoro, kau bisa mengubah arah jatuh kapal kita dengan tebasan katana mu bukan?"

"Oke!" Terdengar jawaban serentak dari Nami dan Zoro.

"Milky way!"

"Sanbyaku pound canon!"

Dengan angin yang dihasilkan dari tebasan katana Zoro, kapal mereka berubah arah dan mendarat tepat diatas Milky Way yang sudah dibuat oleh Nami.

"Jauhkan kapal untuk sementara, aku akan bicara dengan Laboon."

"Kau akan bertarung dengan Laboon lagi?" Sanji bertanya saat melihat Luffy mengayunkan tangannya.

"Laki-laki sejati tak butuh kata-kata untuk saling memahami dengan teman-temannya! Mereka berkomunikasi dengan tinju mereka!" Luffy melompat dari kapal. "Gomu-gomu no pistol!"

"Darimana dia mendapat ide aneh itu?" gerutu Zoro.

"Entahlah." Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Mungkin dari pemuda emo yang terobsesi dengan balas dendam?"

"Hah? Dimana Luffy bertemu dengan seseorang seperti itu?"

OoO

Keuntungan bertarung dengan paus, mereka adalah makhluk bertubuh besar. Luffy tak perlu takut jatuh ke lautan selama ia bisa mendarat di badan paus itu.

Kerugian bertarung dengan paus, tubuh mereka juga licin. Jadi Luffy langsung tergelincir saat mendarat di tubuh paus itu dan masuk kedalam mulutnya yang menganga.

"Oi, ossan. Bagaimana keluar dari tempat ini?" Luffy bertanya dengan santai saat melihat seorang laki-laki menyuntikkan sesuatu di dinding yang sekarang Luffy ketahui adalah tubuh Laboon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Laki-laki itu menatap Luffy penuh curiga.

"Paus ini menelanku."

"Oh, begitu." Laki-laki itu terlihat puas dengan jawaban Luffy. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu keluar setelah menyuntikkan ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Obat penenang."

Luffy mengangguk-angguk. "Dia keras kepala sekali ya? Terus menghantam dinding gunung."

"Apa boleh buat, dia merindukan teman-temannya."

Beberapa saat kemudian, laki-laki itu membawa Luffy keluar dari tubuh Laboon. Mereka keluar melalui sebuah pintu. Laki-laki itu melemparkan tangga tali dan turun dari tangga itu.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Aku tak bisa berenang, ossan."

"Jangan khawatir, aku punya sampan di dekat sana."

"Kalau begitu, aku melompat saja." Luffy mengambil ancang-ancang dan melemparkan dirinya. Ia mendarat tepat diatas sampan. Ia menunggu laki-laki itu berenang ke sampannya dan mendayung sampan ke arah mercusuar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Sesuai dugaan Luffy, Merry-Go sudah berlabuh disana dan teman-temannya sedang menikmati cemilan sore mereka. Saat mereka melihat Luffy datang, mereka melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan paus itu?" Usopp tak buang-buang waktu untuk bertanya.

"Belum. Ossan ini memberinya obat dan paus itu langsung tertidur." Keluh Luffy. "Aku baru berhasil memukulnya sekali. "

"Oi!"

Mereka menatap laki-laki paruh baya yang sekarang menatap mereka dengan kesal.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku tak ada!"

"Ah. Benar." Luffy tersenyum. "Aku Luffy, siapa namamu dan nama paus itu, ossan?"

"Aku Crocus. Dan paus itu bernama Laboon." Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan segera.

"Bisakah kau memberi tahu kami kenapa paus itu menabrakkan dirinya ke dinding gunung?"

"Jika kalian pikir aku akan membagi cerita dengan mudah . . ."

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau . . . "

"Cerita ini dimulai lima puluh tahun yang lalu . ."

"Oi!"

OoO

Luffy masih menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cara yang sama, walaupun kali ini ia tidak mematahkan tiang kapal Merry-Go. Mereka sudah berusaha keras menjaga Merry Go lebih baik kali ini, dan dengan bangga mereka bisa melihat hasil kerja keras mereka. Tak banyak kerusakan terlihat pada Merry-Go, dan begitu ada kerusakan, Usopp segera memperbaikinya.

Mereka semua setuju Merry-Go tak akan dibawa saat mereka bergabung dengan marine. Mereka akan meninggalkan Merry-Go di Water 7 bersama dengan keluarga Franky. Begitu mereka berlayar kembali, mereka akan memiliki dua kapal kali ini, Merry Go dan Sunny Go. Seperti kata Luffy, kenapa mereka harus membiarkan rumah mereka dirusak sementara marine punya banyak kapal yang bisa mereka gunakan (untuk sementara).

Begitu Luffy berhasil menghentikan Laboon, mereka langsung berangkat ke Whiskey Peak. Tapi tidak sebelum Luffy menyampaikan pesannya pada Laboon.

"Hey, saat kami kembali, kami akan membawakanmu salah seorang teman lamamu!"

OoO

Saat mereka mendarat di Whiskey Peak, Luffy memberi isyarat pada Nami yang segera memisahkan diri dari yang lain. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, dan Usopp akan mengamati keadaan sekitar dan memastikan Unluckies tidak berada disana saat Nami menjalankan rencana mereka.

OoO

Miss Wednesday tidak menyukai tugasnya. Ia dan partnernya Mr. 9 diperintahkan untuk membunuh paus yang terus menabrakkan kepalanya ke gunung yang membatasi Grandline itu sebagai persediaan makanan.

 _"Toh paus itu juga ingin bunuh diri."_

Miss Wednesday ingin pulang. Ia merindukan keluarganya dan teman-temannya, tapi ia harus tetap kuat. Kerajaannya dalam bahaya dan hanya ia yang bisa membantu.

"Kami bisa mengantarmu pulang, kau tahu."

Miss Wednesday berbalik dengan cepat. Ia melihat seorang gadis sebaya dengannya berdiri sambil bersandar ke dinding.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maksudmu?" Miss Wednesday keget. Apa ia sudah ketahuan?

"Well, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanku jika kau juga menjawab pertanyaanku, Putri Nefertari Vivi." Dalam sekejap gadis itu sudah berdiri disampingnya dan berbisik saat menyebutkan namanya.

Vivi sekarang benar-benar ketakutan. Penyamarannya sudah terbongkar dan ia akan dibunuh.

"Siapa kau?" ulang Vivi.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Bukan senyum licik yang biasa dilihat Vivi pada orang-orang Baroque Works, tapi senyum tulus, seperti senyum pada seorang teman. Tapi Vivi tak akan tertipu, Mr. 0 awalnya juga berpura-pura sebagai seorang teman sebelum berusaha menghancurkan Alabasta.

"Nami." Gadis itu menjawab pendek.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya." Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku Nami."

"Apa kau anggota Baroque Works? Apa kau diperintahkan untuk membunuhku?" Vivi berusaha mengulur waktu. Ia harus kabur. Sebenarnya ia akan menunggu beberapa bulan lagi sebelum kembali ke Alabasta, tapi tampaknya rencananya harus berubah.

Gadis itu terlihat sedih saat Vivi bertanya apa ia akan membunuhnya. Vivi tak mengerti. Siapa Nami ini sebenarnya?

"Kami hanya ingin membantu." Gadis itu kembali bersandar kedinding. "Kami bukan anggota Baroque Works, dan kami tidak diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu."

"Siapa 'kami' yang kau maksud?"

"Aku dan teman-temanku."

Vivi ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi terdengar suara ledakan dan gadis itu menghela napas.

"Aah.. mereka lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan diri."

OoO

"Ini semua salahmu, Luffy!"

"Kau yang mulai, Zoro!"

"Mereka mencampur sakenya dengan sesuatu yang aneh! Itu membuat rasa sakenya menjadi tidak enak!"

"Bisakah kalian berdua tenang?"

"Tentu, Nami-swan~"

Nami memegang kepalanya dengan putus asa. Ia bodoh sudah berharap bisa pergi dari Whiskey Peak dengan tenang. Ia terlalu naïf berpikir kalau teman-temannya sudah lebih dewasa dan menahan diri dari pertarungan yang tidak penting.

Tapi paling tidak mereka selalu mendengarkan Nami. Zoro bersandar dan memejamkan matanya sementara Sanji sudah menari menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan cemilan. Luffy? Dia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Vivi yang sedang berdiri menatap laut dengan tatapan sayang bercampur sedih.

Nami melihat tatapan itu. "Luffy!" Ia berkata pelan dengan nada memperingatkan.

Luffy tersentak dan kemudian memberinya tatapan yang sama sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi duduk di kepala Merry.

Nami tersenyum sedih. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Luffy. Ia sendiri juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Luffy, tapi ia tahu mereka semua harus kuat. Mereka tak boleh larut dalam masa lalu (atau masa depan?).

OoO

Luffy memejamkan matanya sambil duduk di tempat favoritnya. Membicarakan tentang pertemuan mereka dengan Vivi dan bertemu langsung dengannya adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Luffy tak bisa mengakui pada kru nya kalau ia masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Vivi, tapi begitu melihat ekspresi teman-temannya, Luffy sadar teman-temannya sama dengannya.

Luffy masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi pada Vivi di masa depan. Ia tahu Vivi tak akan pernah menyalahkan mereka, tapi itu tak mencegah Luffy untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

 _"Luffy!"_

 _Saat melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang memegang Koran, Luffy menghela napas panjang. Akhir-akhir ini, ekspresi itu begitu sering dilihatnya di wajah teman-temannya, dan Luffy yakin jika ia bercermin, ia juga akan melihat ekspresi yang sama. Luffy merindukan masa-masa dimana petualangan mereka selalu dipenuhi tawa, dan bukannya rasa takut dan khawatir seperti ini._

 _"Siapa yang mati kali ini?" Luffy berusaha mengucapkan pertanyaan itu dengan nada bercanda, tapi ia langsung menyesal saat Nami menangis terisak. Sanji yang berdiri di samping Nami mengusap-usap punggung Nami, berusaha menghibur gadis itu._

 _Luffy tercekat. "Si-siapa?" ulangnya. "Sabo? Shanks? Marco? Torao?"_

 _Zoro memberikan Koran ditangannya pada Luffy. Tapi Luffy tak perlu membaca beritanya untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. Foto yang terpampang di halaman depan cukup untuk memberitahunya._

 _"Vivi?" Luffy membisikkan nama itu pelan. "Ta-tak mungkin. Dia adalah seorang ratu. Bagaimana mereka bisa melakukan hal ini padanya?"_

 _Koran yang sedang dipegangnya terjatuh, menampakkan headline utama berita hari itu._

 _"RATU KERAJAAN ALABASTA MENERIMA HUKUMAN MATI DARI PEMERINTAH DUNIA"_

 _Hari itu tak seorangpun diatas Sunny-Go bersemangat melakukan apapun. Mereka hanya duduk bersama di dapur tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak cukup berita itu, tapi kata-kata terakhir Vivi membuat mereka semakin terpukul. Ah, bukan kata-kata terakhir, tapi lebih tepatnya permintaan terakhir Vivi._

 _Sebuah foto kecil dipasang pada artikel itu, menyatakan permintaan terakhir Vivi adalah agar fotonya dipampangkan di Koran. Fotonya yang sedang mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memiliki tato X berwarna hitam._

 _Pesannya jelas. Mereka akan selalu berteman, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi._

 _Franky dan Brook yang tak pernah mengenal Vivi secara langsung hanya mendapatkan cerita tentang seorang Ratu yang menjadi anggota kehormatan dari Mugiwara no Ichimi. Robin yang mengetahui hubungan Vivi dengan teman-temannya bisa merasakan kesedihan mereka._

 _"Aku tak percaya mereka melakukan ini." Nami berkata pelan._

 _"Akainu sudah gila." Sanji menggeram._

 _Zoro hanya diam, tapi mereka bisa melihat Zoro menggenggam pegangan katananya dengan erat._

 _Luffy mengepalkan tangannya. Ia membenci Pemerintah Dunia. Ia membenci Akainu. Dan ia membenci keadaan ini._

"Luffy, Sanji sudah menyiapkan makan siang."

"Terima kasih sudah memanggilku, Usopp. Aku akan segera kesana." Luffy menjawab tanpa menoleh. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah melamun dan melewatkan waktu cemilan. Begitu ia memastikan Usopp sudah pergi, Luffy menyeka ujung matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

OoO

"Apa yang kau masak, Sanji?" Nami bertanya dengan penasaran saat melihat hidangan yang tidak biasa terhidang diatas meja.

"Sesuatu yang tidak beruntung." Jawab Sanji ringan.

Nami yang mendengar jawaban Sanji langsung memucat. "K-kau memasak Unluckies?"

Mereka dengan keberuntungan yang ajaib berhasil menangkap Unluckies sebelum meninggalkan Whiskey Peak. Zoro ingin memotong Unluckies tersebut, tapi Luffy ingin menjadikannya peliharaan.

Luffy tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Nami. "Benarkah Sanji? Aku selalu penasaran dengan rasa daging berang-berang."

Zoro mengangkat alisnya. "Bukankah kau ingin menjadikan makhluk-makhluk itu peliharaanmu?"

"Ah, bukan masalah besar. Toh aku tidak terlalu menginginkan mereka. Kungfu dugong masih lebih keren."

Usopp juga terlihat pucat. "Sanji? Apa kau benar-benar memasak mereka? Jika benar, kurasa aku tak ikut makan siang."

Sanji memutar bola matanya. "Aku bercanda, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku memasak makhluk-makhluk itu. Aku tak mau Nami-san dan Vivi-chan sakit perut." Ia meletakkan piring-piring yang dibawanya diatas meja. "Lagipula kita meninggalkan makhluk-makhluk itu terikat di Whiskey Peak."

Nami dan Usopp menghela napas lega, Zoro terlihat tak peduli, sementara Luffy tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresi Usopp dan Nami.

Vivi mengamati interaksi mereka dengan tertarik. Orang-orang ini sama sekali tidak menganggapnya sebagai orang luar. Mereka dengan nyamannya membawa Vivi ikut serta dalam percakapan mereka dan melibatkannya dalam kegiatan mereka. Mereka tidak memperlakukan Vivi sebagai seorang putri walaupun mereka mengetahui statusnya.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Vivi mengulangi pertanyaan itu lagi. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan orang-orang yang membantunya ini. Mereka bukan bajak laut, karena Vivi tak melihat adanya jolly roger di kapal. Tapi mereka juga bukan marine, karena mereka tidak memakai seragam dan tak ada bendera marine berkibar di kapal itu.

"Temanmu." Luffy menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Vivi sampai sekarang tak pernah paham dengan jawaban mereka. Bagaimana orang-orang yang baru mengenalnya bisa menganggapnya sebagai teman? Terlebih mereka terlihat begitu tulus ingin menolongnya.

Tidak. Vivi tak boleh percaya begitu saja. Mungkin saja mereka adalah musuh dan mereka berpura-pura membantunya saat ini. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan mereka minta sebagai imbalan nantinya?

Malam itu Vivi kembali berdiri di tepi kapal sambil menatap laut. Ia mengkhawatirkan Igaram yang sudah menawarkan dirinya menjadi umpan agar Vivi bisa melakukan perjalanan dengan aman. Apakah Igaram baik-baik saja? Vivi tak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang dianggapnya sudah seperti keluarga. Terlebih, Igaram terlibat dengan hal ini karena keegoisannya.

"Ossan itu akan baik-baik saja." Tanpa Vivi sadari, Luffy sudah berdiri disampingnya. Vivi tersentak. Ia tidak mendengar atau merasakan pemuda itu mendekat.

"Hmph. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Baroque Works jika kau beranggapan seperti itu."

Luffy hanya tertawa kecil, dan itu membuat Vivi kesal karena Luffy seakan menertawakannya.

"Jangan tertawa! Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa! Apa kau tahu penderitaan yang sudah dialami negeriku akibat Baroque Works?"

Luffy berhenti tertawa dan menatap Vivi dengan serius. Vivi terdiam melihat tatapan itu.

"Aku tahu, Vivi. Percayalah." Luffy mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah laut yang tenang. "Dan aku juga tahu ossan itu akan baik-baik saja karena salah seorang teman kami akan menjaganya."

"Teman?"

Luffy tak menjelaskan maksud jawabannya dan hanya mengacak rambut Vivi. Sedikit janggal karena tinggi mereka tak terlalu berbeda, tapi Vivi terlalu kaget untuk menyadarinya. Tak ada yang pernah mengacak rambutnya kecuali ayahnya sebelumnya, dan Vivi heran saat menyadari ia tidak marah pada Luffy. Ia merasakan kepedulian dari gestur kecil itu.

"Tidurlah Vivi. Besok kita akan singgah di Little Garden. Tempat itu sangat menarik, dan aku yakin kau tak akan mau melewatkannya."

Luffy berlalu sementara Vivi masih terdiam sebelum ia tersadar dan memegang rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan.

 _'Kenapa?'_

Vivi tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

OoO

Sementara itu, ditengah lautan, diatas punggung seekor kura-kura, seorang wanita duduk sambil memegang selembar kertas. Ia baru saja mengeluarkan kertas itu dari amplop yang diantarkan oleh seekor burung pengantar pesan. Tak ada nama pengirim atau nama penerima, hanya ada sebaris kalimat dalam kertas itu.

 _'Kami berangkat sebulan lebih awal dengan rencana yang sama.'_

Alih-alih nama pengirim, di sudut kertas itu hanya ada lambang baling-baling dengan jeruk di ujungnya.

Wanita itu melipat surat itu dengan hati-hati, memasukkannya kembali kedalam amplop, dan membakarnya sambil tersenyum. Surat itu adalah bukti semua yang ia alami selama ini bukanlah mimpi. Ia benar-benar memiliki teman-teman yang peduli padanya. Jika mereka tidak peduli, tentu mereka tidak akan mengiriminya surat.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan eternal pose dengan label Nanimonaishi dari sakunya. Ia menatap eternal pose itu sesaat sebelum melemparkan eternal pose itu ke laut.

Ia tidak membutuhkan eternal pose itu lagi.

Karena ia tidak sendiri.

Ia mengamati sekitarnya dengan seksama sebelum menemukan sebuah sampan kecil dengan seorang waria berambut pirang didalamnya.

 _'Ah, aku menemukannya.'_

OoO

"Apakah Vivi sudah tidur, Nami?"

Nami mengangguk. Ia sendiri memastikan Vivi sudah tertidur sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kita tetap harus berhati-hati." Zoro, yang walaupun berbicara dengan mata tertutup, dipastikan sedang menggunakan kenbunshouku haki untuk mengamati sekitarnya.

"Apa ada kabar dari Robin?" Usopp bertanya. Mereka semua tahu Nami sudah berusaha menghubungi Robin.

"Belum." Nami terlihat kecewa. "Aku mengkhawatirkannya."

"Robin tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Luffy berkata dengan pelan. Saat teman-temannya menatapnya dengan skeptis, Luffy menambahkan, "Apa kalian lupa siapa Robin?"

Pertanyaan itu efektif membuat ekspresi para Mugiwara no Ichimi terlihat tenang. Mereka tentu saja tahu siapa Robin. Salah satu anggota yang paling pintar dalam Mugiwara no Ichimi.

"Lalu, jika bukan untuk mengkhawatirkan Robin-chan, kenapa kau meminta kami berkumpul, Luffy?" Sanji menyalakan rokoknya sambil bertanya.

"Berapa level kekuatan kalian?"

Pertanyaan langsung tanpa basa-basi itu membuat yang lain duduk dengan tegak sebelum menjawab.

"Staminaku belum sampai pada level sebelum kita kembali, Luffy, tapi aku percaya diri dengan kemampuan menembakku. Aku belum bisa mendapatkan biji-biji pop green ku, tapi aku sudah membuat bermacam-macam peluru yang baru." Jelas Usopp.

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkan wanita penggali itu dan partnernya nanti bersama Chopper?"

Usopp mengangguk tegas. "Aku tak yakin apakah kami bisa lolos tanpa luka-luka yang berarti, tapi aku yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka."

"Bagus. Aku serahkan mereka pada kalian." Luffy terlihat puas. "Sanji?"

"Aku memiliki masalah yang sama." Sanji terlihat kesal, tapi ia mengakui kekurangannya tanpa ragu. "Aku berhasil mempelajari kembali semua jurus lamaku, tapi staminaku masih belum sekuat yang dulu."

"Kau tak akan kesulitan mengalahkan Bon-chan?"

Sanji mendengus. "Bukannya sombong, tapi aku yakin bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Aku sudah tahu rahasianya kali ini, dan aku lebih kuat sekarang."

"Oke." Luffy kemudian menatap Nami.

"Usopp sedang membantuku membuat Clima Tact kembali, Luffy. Dan aku berusaha memodifikasinya agar bisa sama seperti milikku yang lama."

"Bagaimana dengan senjatamu?"

"Maksudmu thunder egg atau yang lainnya? Aku bisa membuatnya."

"Ah, syukurlah." Luffy berkata dengan lega. "Aku tak ingin lagi melihatmu terluka parah, Nami. Dan aku yakin yang lain juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Zoro?" Usopp memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Hmm.. kami memiliki masalah yang sama dengan kalian. Sudah menguasai jurus yang lama, tapi tidak memiliki stamina yang cukup. Tubuh ini masih belum terlatih. Satu-satunya yang sudah lebih kukuasai adalah haki." Jawab Luffy. "Apa kalian sudah menguasai haki?"

Usopp dan Sanji mengangguk, sementara Nami menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, selain latihan untuk meningkatkan stamina, kita juga akan melatih Nami agar bisa menggunakan haki." Putus Luffy.

"Luffy, jika aku boleh tahu, seberapa kuat haoshoku haki mu sekarang?" Sanji bertanya saat mereka berjalan keluar dari dapur, tempat mereka selalu mengadakan pertemuan.

"Hmmm… kurasa, cukup untuk membuat Hody Jones pingsan selama beberapa jam." Luffy menjawab dengan nada ceria yang biasa.

"Hah!" Zoro menatap Luffy tak percaya. "Kau terlalu merendah, Luffy. Dengan levelmu yang sekarang, kau bahkan bisa membuat admiral berlutut. Belum lagi . . . ."

"Tapi dengan level kekuatanku yang sekarang, aku masih belum bisa mengalahkan mereka." Potong Luffy.

Sanji mengejapkan matanya. Sebenarnya, sudah sekuat apa kaptennya sekarang?

OoO

Little Garden juga masih tempat yang sama. Bedanya kali ini tak ada agen Baroque Works disana. Hanya ada dua raksasa yang sedang bertarung.

Usopp menatap Luffy, meminta persetujuan. Saat Luffy mengangguk, Usopp segera melompat turun dari kapal.

"Kalian akan berburu lagi?"

Sanji dan Zoro mengangguk serentak.

"Nami? Vivi?"

"Aku akan tetap di kapal." Nami berkata tegas. "Aku tak ingin terkena penyakit aneh."

"Tentu." Luffy mengangkat bahunya. "Vivi?"

"A-aku ingin menjelajahi pulau ini." Vivi menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"Aku juga ingin menjelajah!" Luffy memegang tangan Vivi. "Kita bisa pergi bersama!"

Mata Nami melebar saat ia menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Luffy.

"Luffy, jangan!"

"Gomu-gomu no rocket!"

Terlambat.

Nami duduk di kursi santainya sambil membuka buku. Yah, Luffy pasti akan menjaga Vivi dengan baik.

OoO

* * *

 _Gomenasai... Little Chomper sudah berjuang, tapi tetap saja tak bisa bikin scene pertarungan *nangis di pojokan*_

 _ah, Luffy dan teman-temannya tahu apa itu haki, tapi mereka harus latihan kembali untuk menguasainya. Haki itu...sejenis nen, chakra, atau reiatsu kan? Ada dalam tubuh setiap orang tapi butuh latihan khusus untuk mengendalikannya._

 _Thanks as always to **Bayangan Semu** , **Blank** , **Anonim18** , **Ardie agregor** , **Cancery shu** , **aku** , dan **sgiariza** yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya._


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Bukan rahasia lagi kalau One Piece hanya milik Oda-sensei seorang._

* * *

 **Rencana Jangka Panjang**

 **CHAPTER III**

Vivi bahkan tak sempat berteriak saat Luffy membawanya terbang dari kapal. Ia baru berteriak saat mereka hampir menghantam tanah.

"Gomu gomu no fuusen!"

Vivi mendarat dengan aman setelah sedikit terpental sebelumnya.

"Luffy-san!"

"Shishishi! Ini menyenangkan!"

Vivi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kelihatannya tak ada gunanya marah-marah pada Luffy, karena yang dimarahi sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Aku akan ke arah sini kalau begitu." Vivi berbalik dan berjalan.

"Hati-hati Vivi! Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, kau tinggal berteriak, oke? Jika bukan aku, Sanji dan Zoro pasti akan datang!"

Langkah Vivi langsung terhenti saat mendengar peringatan itu.

"Dan jangan lupa mengumpulkan buah-buahan yang bisa dimakan! Sanji pasti akan senang!"

Luffy berlari menjauh sebelum Vivi sempat mencerna apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Begitu Vivi paham, dia hanya berdecak kesal.

"Tentu saja mereka tak mau aku dalam bahaya. Mereka pasti tak ingin imbalan mereka berkurang."

OoO

Zoro sedang bersenang-senang memburu seekor dinosaurus ketika ia mendengar teriakan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera meninggalkan buruannya dan berlari menuju arah teriakan itu. Ia menemukan Vivi yang sedang berlari sambil dikejar oleh seekor dinosaurus bergigi tajam. Zoro segera menghunus katananya dan menghabisi dinosaurus itu dengan sekali serangan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Vivi hanya mengangguk. Kelihatannya ia masih belum menemukan suaranya yang menghilang karena ketakutan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Zoro menyarungkan katananya dan bersiap menyeret dinosaurus itu ketepi pantai. Ero cook pasti bisa memasak sesuatu yang enak dengan daging sebanyak ini.

"K-kau mengalahkan makhluk sebesar itu dengan mudah?"

Zoro menatap Vivi dengan ekspresi tak pedulinya. "Tentu."

"Kau sangat kuat."

Zoro mengangkat bahunya. "Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Apakah yang lain juga sekuat dirimu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Saat Zoro tak mendengar jawaban, ia mulai menyeret dinosaurus itu. Tanpa melihat kebelakang, ia tahu Vivi mengikutinya.

"Maafkan aku. Buah-buahan yang sudah kukumpulkan tadi terjatuh."

"Tak masalah." Apa lagi yang bisa Zoro katakan? Dia bukan pembicara yang baik, dan mengobrol juga bukanlah hobinya.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantu apapun. Aku hanya merepotkan kalian saja."

Zoro menjatuhkan ekor dinosaurus yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia berhenti berjalan dan barbalik menatap Vivi.

"Apa kau mendengar kami mengeluh? Apa kau pernah mendengar kami menyalahkanmu? Apa kami terlihat kerepotan? Jangan meremehkan kami." Zoro menunjuk ke arah kapal mereka. "Kami sudah memutuskan untuk menolongmu, dan apapun yang terjadi tak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu atau menyakitimu. Aku tahu kau tidak percaya pada niat baik kami, tapi setidaknya kau bisa percaya kami tidak akan mengkhianatimu." Zoro memungut kembali dinosaurusnya dan mulai menyeretnya ke kapal.

Zoro tak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin tatapan ragu dari Vivi kepada teman-temannya yang membuatnya kesal. Zoro bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara atau mudah terbawa perasaan, tapi ia tahu teman-temannya dan juga dirinya peduli pada Vivi. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah mengubah Vivi terakhir kali, tapi yang pasti bukanlah dirinya. Mungkin Luffy? Dia memang punya kemampuan aneh yang bisa membuat orang-orang mengikutinya dan mempercayainya.

Kematian Vivi paling mempengaruhi Nami dan Luffy. Nami karena ia yang meyakinkan mereka untuk menolong Vivi, dan Luffy karena ialah yang paling dekat dan dipercaya oleh Vivi. Melihat seseorang yang begitu disayangi oleh teman-temannya menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya seperti itu membuat Zoro kehilangan kesabarannya.

Jujur, jika Zoro punya skala prioritas, dulunya ia meletakkan Mihawk nomor satu. Tapi berlayar bersama Luffy mengubah skala prioritasnya. Luffy sekarang adalah nomor satu baginya. Teman-temannya adalah nomor dua. Sementara entah sejak kapan Mihawk menempati posisi nomor tiga.

OoO

Saat Luffy mendengar teriakan Vivi, ia berencana akan menolongnya, tapi begitu ia merasakan Zoro sudah disana, ia memutar arah dan berjalan menuju hutan. Ia yakin Zoro akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun yang sedang dihadapi oleh Vivi.

Mengingat Vivi yang sekarang, Luffy sedikit kecewa. Vivi masih belum percaya pada mereka. Kali terakhir, pengorbanan teman-temannya di Little Garden saat bertarung dengan para agen Baroque Works yang membuat Vivi luluh dan menerima mereka sebagai temannya.

Luffy tak yakin kali ini mereka bisa berteman kembali seakrab dulu, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah Vivi tetap hidup, dan mereka akan membebaskan Alabasta sekali lagi.

OoO

Malamnya, mereka berpesta bersama dua raksasa yang sudah berteman baik dengan Usopp. Kelihatannya, Usopp memang punya bakat khusus jika itu berkaitan dengan raksasa. Paginya mereka berangkat diiringi dengan lambaian dari para raksasa.

"Bagaimana dengan eternal posenya? Log pose masih belum terisi penuh bukan?" Vivi bertanya dengan cemas.

"Ah, kami lupa bilang padamu Vivi. Saat menangkap Unluckies, kami menemukan eternal pose Alabasta." Jelas Nami. "Tapi kita masih belum bisa berangkat langsung ke Alabasta."

"Kenapa?" Vivi was-was mendengar jawaban Nami.

"Kami harus singgah di Kerajaan Drum sebentar. Seorang teman kami menunggu disana." Luffy yang menjawab pertanyaan Vivi. "Dia sangat berharga dan kami tak ingin meninggalkannya."

Vivi terdiam. Apa arti kata-kata 'teman' bagi orang-orang ini? Kenapa mereka mengucapkannya dengan nada seperti itu? Dan melihat kekuatan Mr. Bushido, dia lebih kuat daripada Luffy-san. Tapi kenapa dia mengikuti Luffy-san? Kenapa mereka semua mengikuti Luffy-san yang kelihatannya paling muda diantara mereka?

OoO

Beberapa jam setelah meninggalkan Little Garden, Luffy dan teman-temannya menemukan musuh lama mereka.

"Hey, lihat itu. Bukankah dia raja menyebalkan yang sudah menyakiti Chopper?" tunjuk Usopp.

Yang lain segera menatap arah yang ditunjuk Usopp.

"Ah, benar." Sanji mematikan rokoknya.

"Apa kita bisa membereskan mereka disini?" Zoro berdiri.

"Aku bisa menembak mereka dari sini." Usopp menyiapkan ketapelnya.

"Kita harus berhati-hati. Jangan sampai kita menyakiti para dokter yang bersama dengannya." Nami memperingatkan teman-temannya.

"Oke!" terdengar beberapa jawaban serentak. Sanji menggunakan Sky walk dan Luffy melemparkan dirinya bersama dengan Zoro ke kapal Wapol.

OoO

"Menurutmu, kita butuh waktu berapa lama untuk menyelesaikan ini?" Sanji menurunkan kembali lengan bajunya yang sudah digulungnya sebelumnya. "Aku harus mulai bersiap untuk membuat makan siang kita."

Zoro dan Luffy saling tatap sebelum kompak menjawab, "Tiga menit."

Sebenarnya, mereka bisa menyelesaikan hal ini dengan mudah tanpa harus bertarung. Tapi Luffy sudah menekankan pada nakamanya agar mereka sebisa mungkin tidak menggunakan haki dalam bertarung, dan Nami setuju dengan hal itu.

Luffy beralasan mereka perlu latihan dan menggunakan haki akan mempermudah pertarungan mereka. Sementara Nami beralasan, mereka tak perlu menarik perhatian, karena jika segerombolan remaja yang sudah menguasai haki dan berlayar bersama sampai menarik perhatian orang banyak (baik itu angkatan laut ataupun bajak laut), mereka akan kesulitan bergerak.

"Kalian bisa mengurus yang lainnya kan?" Luffy meregangkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan mengurus raja palsu itu."

"Hai..hai.."

Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji langsung melompat saat sebuah mulut yang besar berusaha menelan mereka.

"Siapa kalian? Berani-beraninya kalian menyerang kapalku!" Wapol, sang (mantan) raja kerajaan Drum yang sudah memakan Baku baku no mi berteriak marah. "Chess! Kuromarimo! Urus mereka!"

"Hooo… ada marimo lain di kapal ini ternyata." Sanji melompat dan mendarat diatas salah satu barel.

"Diam kau, alis keriting!" teriak Zoro.

"Apa?"

Chess dan Kuromarimo kesal karena kelihatannya orang-orang ini sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka.

"Eleki marimo!"

Zoro menebas rambut afro yang bertebangan ke arahnya. "Oni giri!"

Rambut-rambut itu berjatuhan di lantai sebelum sempat mencapai Zoro dan Sanji.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Zoro menyeringai. Ia menyarungkan Wado Ichimonjinya, meninggalkan dua pedang ditangannya. "Nitoryuu iai, Rashumon!"

Kuro marimo terlempar dan tak bangun lagi.

"Diable jambe!" Chess menghantam dinding dengan tubuh berapi.

Sanji menyeringai. "Ck..ck..Kau baru saja membunuh teman sesama marimomu."

"Ha..ha.." Zoro tertawa dengan nada datar. "Lucu sekali, koki mesum."

OoO

"Chess! Kuro marimo!" teriak Wapol. Ia mulai panik, apalagi saat melihat anak buahnya yang lain terkapar dan dikalahkan oleh pemuda berambut hijau dan pirang itu dengan mudah.

Pemuda dengan topi jerami itu mengamatinya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Sekarang tinggal kau sendiri. Kau bisa memilih, kau mundur dengan sukarela atau kau mundur setelah kuhajar?"

Wapol gemetar, tapi ia masih punya sedikit keberanian yang tersisa. "Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku adalah seorang raja! Jika kau menggangguku, maka itu berarti kau menyatakan perang pada pemerintah dunia!"

Pemuda itu maju selangkah mendekatinya, dan Wapol otomatis mundur selangkah.

"Aku tak peduli." Ucap pemuda itu. "Kau pergi sekarang tanpa harus terluka parah, atau aku dan teman-temanku harus memaksamu pergi?"

"Ba-baiklah! Kau menang kali ini! Tapi aku akan kembali! Dan saat aku kembali, aku akan membalaskan dendamku pada kalian!"

Wapol langsung tahu itu adalah hal yang salah untuk diucapkan, karena ekspresi pemuda itu yang tadinya datar berubah menjadi dingin.

"Kembali, katamu?"

Wapol merasakan hawa disekitarnya menjadi dingin.

"Sayang sekali. Kau harus mati kalau begitu. Kau tak boleh kembali lagi setelah kabur dari kerajaanmu dengan pengecut."

Pemuda itu terus berjalan mendekatinya dan Wapol terus mundur sampai akhirnya ia merasakan dinding di punggungnya. Ia terduduk dan pemuda itu berhenti tepat dihadapannya dan berjongkok.

"Kau ingin mati, atau pergi dan tak pernah kembali?"

Untuk saat ini, Wapol akan memilih pilihan kedua. Ia bisa mencari cara lain untuk kembali ke kerajaannya nantinya.

"Kau juga tak boleh mencari cara lain untuk kembali, karena percayalah, begitu kau menginjakkan kaki disana, aku akan tahu dan akan datang untuk menghukummu."

Pemuda itu kelihatannya bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Jadi, yang mana yang akan kau pilih?"

Wapol merasakan napasnya sesak, entah kenapa. Hawa disekitarnya semakin dingin, dan meskipun pemuda yang saat ini berjongkok dihadapannya tersenyum, Wapol bisa melihat mata pemuda itu tidak ikut tersenyum. Siapapun pemuda ini serius dengan ancamannya dan tidak main-main untuk membuktikannya. Wapol tak akan pernah menang darinya.

"A-aku menyerah! Aku tak akan pernah kembali lagi!"

"Bagus." Pemuda itu langsung berdiri. "Dan kirim kembali para dokter ke tempat asal mereka. Aku akan tahu jika kau tidak melakukannya."

"Kenapa aku juga harus melakukan itu?" Wapol berkata antara takut dan kesal.

Terdengar suara 'swissh' yang panjang, dan pemuda berambut hijau mengeluarkan katananya dari sarungnya dan mengelus ujung katana itu.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya!"

OoO

Tujuh menit kemudian mereka kembali dengan meninggalkan kapal yang berasap dibelakang mereka.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Kami sudah membereskannya, Nami-swan~~"

"Apa kalian yakin Wapol tak akan kembali ke kerajaan drum lagi?"

"Tidak. Luffy sudah memastikan itu. Dan ia juga mengirim para dokter itu kembali ke kerajaan drum."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Nami bertanya dengan penasaran.

Zoro dan Sanji menoleh serentak pada Luffy. Luffy yang merasa ditatap hanya tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum lebarnya seperti biasa, ia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Luffy?"

Luffy menggosok kepalanya. "Aku hanya sedikit mengancamnya dengan haki, jika kau paham maksudku."

Nami mengangkat alisnya. "Bukankah kau bilang kau tak ingin menggunakan haki untuk sementara ini karena kau harus meningkatkan tenagamu?"

"Aku tidak menggunakannya untuk bertarung, Nami. Aku hanya menggunakannya untuk mengancam Wapol."

"Kau bisa menggunakan haki untuk mengancam seseorang?"

"Yah, ada beberapa kondisi yang harus dipenuhi." Jawab Luffy. "Tergantung bagaimana cara kita menggunakannya, haoshoku haki bahkan bisa digunakan untuk menghilangkan ingatan seseorang."

"Be-benarkah?" Usopp terdengar kagum.

"Kalian tahu tentang cerita orang-orang yang kehilangan ingatan mereka saat mereka mengalami sesuatu yang membuat mereka sangat trauma bukan?"

Sanji, Nami, dan Usopp berusaha mengatur ekspresi mereka tetap serius. Mendengar Luffy menjelaskan sesuatu adalah pengalaman yang baru bagi mereka, karena biasanya merekalah yang melakukan itu, dan bukannya Luffy.

"Nah, aku berusaha menggunakan itu. Tapi masih dalam tahap percobaan sih."

"Ku sudah pernah mencobanya pada seseorang?"

Luffy mengangguk. "Tapi tidak terlalu sukses, benar kan Zoro?"

"Tidak terlalu sukses? Maksudmu?" Sanji membayangkan bahwa Luffy gagal dalam percobaannya.

"Hmph. Kau hanya perlu mengendalikannya saja." Zoro berkata dengan mata terpejam.

"Tapi menurutku perbedaannya terlalu jauh, Zoro." Luffy menggembungkan pipinya dan duduk disamping Zoro.

"Bisakah kalian berbagi dengan kami?" Nami berkata dengan kesal. "Aku tidak paham dengan apa yang kalian maksud 'tidak sukses'."

Zoro membuka matanya dan menatap yang lain dengan ekspresi datar. "Luffy berniat menghapus ingatan seorang bandit di Gray Terminal selama satu minggu kebelakang, tapi ia malah kehilangan ingatannya selama tujuh tahun."

Hening sejenak sebelum teriakan "APA?" bergema.

OoO

Seekor rusa kutub kecil duduk didepan jendela, mengamati hujan salju yang sudah beberapa hari ini turun.

"Dokterin, mereka akan datang menjemputku."

"Hm, begitu? Apa kau akan pergi?"

"Ya!"

Dokter Kureha tak berkata apa-apa, tapi ia menatap rusa kutub itu dengan bangga.

"Aku tak akan mencegahmu."

Paginya seekor burung datang dan menjatuhkan sebuah amplop dihadapan Chopper yang sedang menyekop salju di gerbang istana.

 _"Sedang dalam perjalan. Wapol berhasil dikalahkan. Mengirim para dokter kesana. Bersiaplah."_

Setelah hampir tiga tahun, akhirnya Chopper mendapatkan kabar dari teman-temannya. Ia berlari kedalam kastil, memanggil Dokterin untuk memperlihatkan surat itu.

"Dokterin! Wapol tak akan pernah kembali lagi!"

OoO

Dalton tak percaya ini. Semuanya berawal dari sebuah kapal tanpa bendera yang meminta izin untuk berlabuh.

"Diam! Kalian pasti bajak laut! Kami tak akan mengizinkan kalian berlabuh!"

Salah seorang penduduk menembakkan senjatanya sebelum Dalton sempat mencegahnya.

"Guard point!"

Tiba-tiba saja seekor makhluk yang terlihat seperti bola bulu melompat dan tembakan itu mengenai makhluk itu. Teriakan _'Chopper!'_ terdengar dari arah kapal.

"Haah…kenapa kalian selalu bertindak tergesa-gesa seperti itu?"

"Do-dokter Kureha? Kenapa anda turun? Apa ada yang sakit?" Dalton bertanya saat melihat Dokter Kureha, satu-satunya dokter disekitar tempat ini turun dari kereta saljunya.

"Aku mengantarkan bocah kecilku."

"Hah?"

Dalton baru paham saat melihat orang-orang di kapal itu memeluk makhluk bulu yang tadi melompat menghalangi tembakan salah satu penduduk. Makhluk bulu itu berubah menjadi rusa kutub kecil dengan hidung biru dan balas memeluk seorang pemuda bertopi jerami sambil menangis. Pemuda itu menepuk kepala rusa kutub itu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa Dalton dengar. Apapun yang dikatakan pemuda itu membuat rusa kutub itu menangis semakin keras.

DUAR!

Terdengar tembakan meriam dari arah kastil. Dalton tersentak. Apa Wapol sudah menguasai kastil?

Tapi saat ia berbalik, ia melihat salju-salju yang berjatuhan berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Pemandangan itu sangat indah dan Dalton melihat para penduduk yang ternganga menatap langit.

"Dokterin! Aku pergi! Terima kasih untuk semuanya!"

Rusa kutub kecil itu sekarang duduk di bahu seorang pemuda berambut hijau dan melambaikan tangannya. Tunggu dulu. Hidung biru?

Dalton mengenali rusa kutub kecil itu.

"Pergilah!" Dalton menatap mata Dokter Kureha yang berkaca-kaca. ". . . anak bodoh." Dalton tak akan mendengar hal itu jika ia tak berdiri disamping Dokter Kureha.

Kapal itu memutar arah. Kelihatannya mereka datang hanya untuk menjemput rusa kutub itu.

"Ossan! Kau bisa tenang! Wapol tak akan pernah kembali!" Pemuda bertopi jerami itu berteriak sebelum kapal mereka menjauh dari pelabuhan.

"Apa?"

Dalton yakin bukan hanya dirinya yang terperangah.

"Kalian dengar bocah itu. Ini bukan waktunya untuk hidup dalam ketakutan lagi."

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Dalton tanyakan, tapi perkataan Dokter Kureha meyakinkannya.

"Siapa mereka?"

Dokter Kureha tersenyum. "Hanya segerombolan anak-anak keras kepala."

OoO

"Chopper! Kami merindukanmu!"

"Kalian merindukanku sama sekali tidak membuatku senang, dasar bodoh!" Chopper berkata sambil menari dengan senyum lebar.

"Chopper tak berubah."

Vivi mengamati orang-orang di kapal itu yang mengerumuni makhluk yang baru saja mereka jemput. Makhluk itu terlihat seperti rusa kutub, tapi ia bisa bicara. Pengguna buah setan? Apapun jenis makhluk itu, kelihatannya semua orang di kapal tak masalah dengan hal itu. Mereka menatap rusa kutub itu dengan sayang, seakan rusa itu adalah adik kecil mereka.

"Dia Tony Tony Chopper, dokter kami." Nami duduk disampingnya dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang sempat tertunda. "Dia manis bukan? Dia adalah yang termuda diantara kami semua."

"Dia adalah dokter?" Vivi bertanya tak percaya.

"Yep. Dan salah satu yang terbaik di dunia, menurut pendapatku." Nami membalik halaman bukunya. "Ia juga bisa bahasa hewan."

Vivi tak ingin percaya, tapi ia harus menelan ketidakpercayaannya saat beberapa jam setelah itu ia melihat rusa kutub itu bercakap-cakap dengan akrab bersama Carue.

Gerombolan ini memang aneh, tapi Vivi bisa merasakan kalau mereka semua saling menyayangi dan selalu saling menjaga.

Dan mereka menganggap Vivi sebagai salah satu dari mereka.

OoO

Mereka berhasil mendarat di kota pelabuhan Alabasta tanpa menarik perhatian. Vivi berusaha mencari kabar tentang Kohza, sahabat masa kecilnya yang menurut kabar sekarang adalah pimpinan para pemberontak.

"Kalian paham? Jangan sampai menarik perhatian." Vivi memperingatkan mereka sesaat sebelum turun dari kapal.

"Oke!"

Tak habis-habis heran Vivi dengan teman-teman barunya ini. Tidak sekalipun mereka bertanya tentang Baroque Works selama perjalanan mereka. Dan begitu Vivi menyebutkan Crocodile sebagai pemimpin mereka, tak seorangpun diatas kapal itu yang terlihat terkejut.

"Aku hanya perlu menghajarnya bukan?"

Sesimpel itu. Vivi yakin mereka tidak paham tentang siapa itu Shichibukai dan sekuat apa para Shichibukai itu jika mereka menanggapi berita ini dengan begitu santai. Setelah berlayar bersama mereka, Vivi bisa melihat kalau mereka adalah orang-orang baik, dan mereka terlibat dalam misi bunuh diri karena ingin menolongnya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah melibatkan kalian sejauh ini." Vivi menunduk. "Padahal kalian hanya berkata akan mengantarkanku pulang, tapi kalian malah harus terlibat dengan masalah negaraku."

"Haah.." Zoro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Vivi, kami sudah bilang kalau kami temanmu bukan? Dan kami bukanlah tipe orang yang melakukan sesuatu separo-separo. Jika kami berkata akan mengantarkanmu pulang, maka artinya kami akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke istana dengan aman." Nami menjawab sambil memukul dahi Vivi.

"Jadi, kemana kita harus mencari para pemberontak itu?"

"Yuba." Vivi menatap ke arah gurun pasir. "Kita harus melewati gurun pasir itu untuk sampai kesana."

"Ooh.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita akan membeli persediaan makanan dan minuman sebelum berangkat." Putus Nami. "Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, dan Luffy akan pergi berbelanja."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Nami?" Tanya Luffy.

"Aku, Vivi, dan Chopper akan membeli pakaian. Kita butuh pakaian yang berbeda untuk melewati gurun pasir itu."

"Yosh! Kita berkumpul lagi di tempat ini dalam tiga jam!"

"Aye!"

OoO

"Oi Luffy, kau mau kemana?"

Luffy menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kau tidak dengar Nami-san? Kita harus berbelanja!"

Luffy menggelengkan dengan keras kepala. "Aku harus pergi ke tempat ini. Disana ada rumah yang membakar tepung dan membuat hujan. Vivi berkata itu hal yang buruk bukan?"

Yang lain saling tatap sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Aku, Marimo, dan Usopp akan berbelanja. Kau dan Chopper pergi kesana."

"Terima kasih Sanji!" Luffy menggendong Chopper dan segera berlari.

OoO

"Ne Luffy, kita sudah tahu para pemberontak sudah meninggalkan Yuba dan pindah ke Katronea. Kenapa kita masih singgah ke tempat itu?" Chopper bertanya dalam perjalanan kembali ke kota setelah sebelumnya mereka memusnahkan bubuk hujan yang terletak di halaman sebuah rumah.

"Karena alasan yang sama kami singgah di Little Garden sebelumnya, Chopper. Ada seseorang yang harus kita temui disana."

"Ah, maksudmu Toto-san."

"Ya."

"Kasihan ojisan itu. Ia terus-terusan menggali di kota yang sudah mati itu sendirian." Chopper terisak kecil.

"Karena itu kita harus kesana dan memberi tahu ossan itu, kalau ia tidak sendirian!" Luffy menggendong Chopper dan meletakkannya di bahunya. "Apa kau bisa mencium bau teman-teman kita, Chopper?"

"Un!"

OoO

Luffy tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertarung dengan para kungfu dugong. Teman-temannya sudah menyerah untuk menghentikannya dan hanya mengamati Luffy yang dengan seriusnya melatih para dugong itu. Vivi sudah mengirim Carue dengan surat untuk ayahnya, dan mereka sudah siap untuk berangkat ke Yuba.

Perjalanan ke Yuba berlangsung sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah tak ada Ace yang menemani perjalanan mereka. Toto masih laki-laki tua yang senang menggali, dan Luffy kembali membantunya menggali malam itu.

Vivi menangis saat mereka meninggalkan Yuba.

"Aku harus menghentikan perang ini! Aku tak ingin ada lagi yang tewas dan terluka!" Ia terus berkata sambil menangis terisak. "Aku akan menghentikannya, walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawaku!"

Kali ini Luffy tak lagi memukul Vivi. Ia hanya berhenti berjalan dan menunggu Vivi berhenti menangis.

"Semua orang pasti mati, Vivi." Luffy berkata saat Vivi sudah tenang. "Dan kau boleh saja mengorbankan nyawamu. Tapi kau harus ingat, kau tak pernah sendirian. Kau masih punya ayahmu, ossan aneh itu, serta Carue. Dan kami juga bersamamu. Aku sudah bilang kalau kami adalah temanmu. Jika kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu, maka kami juga akan melakukannya."

Vivi tak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ia menatap Luffy tak percaya. Ia mengira ia akan melihat kebohongan disana, tapi ia melihat ketulusan di mata Luffy. Dan saat Vivi menatap sekelilingnya, ia juga melihat ketulusan yang sama di mata teman-temannya.

Luffy memastikan Vivi sudah berada di atas unta dan sibuk mengobrol dengan Nami sebelum berkata dengan pelan.

"Kita selesaikan semuanya di Rainbase."

Ia tak perlu jawaban. Ekspresi teman-temannya sudah cukup sebagai jawaban.

OoO

Robin sedang berdiri di depan jendela, menatap ke arah kota saat ia melihat segerombolan orang yang dikenalnya (atau mungkin akan dikenalnya).

"Mereka sudah datang."

Para agen dan partnernya langsung berdiri, sementara Crocodile masih duduk dengan santai. Robin tersenyum. Crocodile terlalu angkuh dan percaya diri. Robin yakin Luffy bisa mengalahkan Crocodile tanpa kesulitan kali ini, jika ia menghabiskan waktu mereka sejak kembali untuk berlatih.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Robin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Para agenku cukup untuk membereskan hama kecil seperti mereka. Kita hanya perlu mencegah Vivi bertemu dengan Kohza."

Tentu saja. Jika sang putri bertemu dengan pimpinan pemberontak, tak diragukan lagi rencana Crocodile akan terbongkar. Kohza bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Jika Vivi memberitahunya bahwa Crocodile berada dibalik semua ini, tanpa diragukan lagi Kohza akan berbalik melawan Crocodile. Ia pasti akan lebih percaya pada kata-kata sahabat kecilnya daripada kata-kata seorang Shichibukai.

Robin kembali menoleh ke jendela. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat ia tidak melihat sang putri dan Nami. Kemana mereka pergi?

* * *

 _(Little Chomper tahu Wapol kabur dari Kerajaan Drum saat Kurohige menyerang kerajaannya, tapi seperti yang Little Chomper katakan sebelumnya, ini AU dan Wapol pada dasarnya memang pengecut, jadi saat bajak laut lain yang bukan kurohige menyerang kerajaannya, ia kabur. Dalam timeline ini, Kurohige masih belum berkhianat dan Thatch masih hidup.)_

 _Dengan adanya chapter terbaru manga One Piece, Little Chomper menyatakan admiral Fujitora adalah anggota angkatan laut favoritnya~_

 _Thanks as always to **Bayangan semu** , **Ardie agregor** , **Blank** , **sgiariza** , **aku** , **tri,** dan **Anonim18** untuk reviewnya~_

 _PS: Untuk chapter berikutnya dari Pirates, Nakama, and Family kelihatannya akan dibagi menjadi beberapa part karena tanpa Little Chomper sadari, chapternya kepanjangan :D_

 _PS2: Little Chomper sudah mengedit bagian yang salah, sesuai dengan saran Ko-chan. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya :)  
_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: One Piece hanya milik Oda-sensei seorang~

* * *

 **Rencana Jangka Panjang**

 **Chapter IV**

Luffy menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Teman-temannya sudah berpencar saat para agen muncul dihadapan mereka.

Zoro sudah sibuk bertarung dengan Mr. 1 dan Miss Doublefinger sekaligus. Luffy tidak khawatir. Dengan kemampuan Zoro yang sekarang, ia bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah.

Sanji bertarung dengan Mr. 2 dan Mr. 5 di salah satu jalan. Luffy bisa melihat bekas-bekas pertarungan mereka di dinding bangunan disekitarnya.

Sementara Chopper dan USopp langsung mengambil alih pertarungan dengan Mr. 4 dan Miss Merry Christmas begitu mereka melihat dua agen itu keluar dari gedung besar berbentuk segitiga itu.

Luffy ditinggalkan bersama dengan Mr. 3 dan Miss Valentine. Luffy menghela napas, bosan saat melihat Mr. 3 mulai menggandakan dirinya lagi. Luffy mengayunkan tangannya. Ia tak suka memukul perempuan, tapi ia tak segan-segan memukul siapapun yang menyakiti nakamanya, laki-laki atau perempuan.

Luffy hanya merasakan ia melupakan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya itu bukan hal yang penting. Ia punya janji untuk dipenuhi, dan Luffy bukanlah seseorang yang suka ingkar janji.

OoO

Nami dan Vivi kaget saat tiba-tiba saja unta yang mereka tunggangi melemparkan mereka dari punggungnya. Umpatan yang akan keluar terhenti ketika Nami melihat lukisan aneh di kaki unta mereka.

"Vivi, berhati-hatilah! Miss Goldenweek ada disini!"

Nami mengira mereka akan aman. Luffy memerintahkan dirinya dan Vivi menuju Katronea untuk menemui Kohza. Mereka tahu Crocodile sudah menjadi penyedia senjata bagi para pemberontak, dan mereka harus segera menghentikan para pemberontak.

Tapi selalu saja, rencana hanya sempurna diatas kertas. Dalam pelaksanaannya selalu saja ada halangan yang tidak terduga. Tapi berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Nami sudah siap. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya terluka ataupun kalah dari lawannya. Mereka semua punya tujuan yang harus dicapai, dan kalah hanya akan memperlambat langkah mereka.

Nami mengambil salah satu bagian dari ClimaTact nya dan mulai memutarnya. Awan hitam keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, dan begitu ia melihat Miss Goldenweek, ia segera mengayunkan tongkatnya.

 _"Thunder rod!"_

Yah, Nami sedikit kasihan saat melihat korbannya hanya seorang anak-anak. Tapi mengingat apa saja yang sudah dilakukan anak itu, Nami kehilangan sedikit rasa kasihannya.

"Ayo Vivi, kita harus bergegas."

OoO

Zoro mencari kaptennya saat ia sudah menyelesaikan pertarungannya. Ia menggunakan haki nya, dan merasakan kaptennya bersama dengan koki mesum. Ia menatap dinding dihadapannya penuh perhitungan. Jika ia berjalan lurus, ia akan segera sampai ketempat kaptennya berada.

Zoro menghunus katananya. Sebuah dinding bodoh tak akan menghalangi langkahnya.

OoO

"Kau tahu Bon-chan, kau orang yang baik."

Bon Clay, atau lebih dikenal dengan Mr. 2 hanya ternganga. Orang baik? Ia biasanya hanya dipanggil aneh atau mesum, tapi tak ada yang pernah memanggilnya orang baik.

"Jika situasi kita berbeda, aku yakin kita akan jadi teman baik."

Siapa sebenarnya pemuda bertopi jerami ini?

"Jika kita bertemu lagi, maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

Bon Clay menangis. Pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh memintanya untuk menjadi temannya, walaupun ia baru saja bertarung habis-habisan dengan pemuda pirang beralis aneh itu.

"Luffy! Ayo pergi!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu memanggil pemuda bertopi jerami itu dengan tak sabar.

"Sampai nanti, Bon-chan!" Pemuda itu menepuk bahunya. "Ah, aku juga setuju kalau Iva-chan adalah seseorang yang kuat dan cukup menarik!" teriaknya saat pemuda berambut pirang itu akhirnya tak sabar dan menyeretnya pergi.

Bagaimana pemuda itu bisa mengetahui tentang Iva-sama? Dan pemuda itu berkata kalau ia setuju Iva-sama juga adalah seseorang yang kuat dan menakjubkan.

"Aww Sanji.. kenapa kau memukulku?" Bon Clay masih bisa mendengarkan suara pemuda itu mengeluh saat temannya memukul kepalanya.

Bon Clay berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. Ia bertekad, begitu ia bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu, ia akan menjadi temannya.

OoO

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Usopp dan Chopper bertarung dengan percaya diri. Mereka bukan lagi segerombolan rookie yang tak bisa apa-apa. Dulu mereka memang berhasil memenangkan pertarungan mereka, tapi Usopp dan Chopper sama-sama terluka parah.

Sekarang mereka berbeda. Mereka sudah lebih siap menghadapi ini. Bertarung dengan ikan aneh di pulau manusia ikan juga cukup membantu.

"Aku sudah bersiap selama tiga tahun untuk pertarungan ini." aku Usopp saat Chopper memakan rumble ball nya.

"Aku juga." Chopper tersenyum. "Kali ini kita akan menang Usopp. Dan kita tak akan membiarkan mereka menertawakan kapten kita lagi."

"Kau akan menangani Mr.4?"

Chopper mengangguk. "Aku serahkan Miss Merry Christmas padamu, Usopp!"

Pada dasarnya, begitu mereka paham tentang kemampuan Mr. 4 dan Miss Merry Christmas, tak sulit untuk mengalahkannya. Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan sebelum mulai bertarung adalah mengurus anjing milik Mr. 4. Usopp hanya perlu menembaknya dengan peluru bius, dan Mr. 4 tak lagi punya amunisi.

Begitu Mr. 4 hanya punya pemukulnya, Chopper mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Heavy point untuk menahan pemukul itu, dan kungfu point membantunya dalam bertarung.

Usopp sendiri tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengalahkan lawannya. Begitu Miss Merry Christmas mulai menggali, Usopp tidak membuang-buang waktu dan segera menembakkan peluru ledak kedalam lubang yang digali oleh Miss Merry Christmas.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka, Usopp dan Chopper mengikat lawan mereka.

"Chopper, dimana kau belajar bertarung seperti itu?" Usopp sudah sering melihat Chopper bertarung dengan kungfu point, tapi kali ini gaya bertarung Chopper sedikit berbeda.

"Aku berlatih bersama para Lapahn." Jawab Chopper. "Mereka cukup baik begitu kau sudah mengenal mereka."

"Luffy juga berkata seperti itu." Usopp mengikat Mr. 4 dengan erat. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan mereka? Kita tak bisa membiarkan mereka terikat disini begitu saja."

"Biarkan saja mereka, Usopp. Toh begitu Crocodile kalah, mereka kehilangan alasan mereka untuk bertarung."

"Kau benar juga." Usopp berdiri dan menepukkan tanah yang menempel di celananya. "Kalau begitu sekarang kita harus melakukan tugas kita berikutnya."

OoO

Sanji dan Luffy melompat tepat waktu saat dinding bangunan disamping mereka hancur.

"Oi _marimo_! Kau hampir mengenaiku!" Sanji berteriak kesal.

"Bukan salahku kau berdiri disana, koki mesum." Zoro menjawab dengan nada tak pedulinya. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Mencari air." Luffy memperlihatkan barel yang sedang dibawanya dipunggung.

"Si bodoh ini berkata ia ingin melawan Crocodile tanpa menggunakan haki." Jelas Sanji saat melihat ekspresi heran Zoro.

"Oh, begitu."

"Kalian bisa pergi membantu Usopp dan Chopper." Luffy meregangkan tubuhnya. "Mereka pasti butuh bantuan untuk mengurus para billion dan million."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Zoro dan Sanji bertanya serentak.

"Ada Robin disana." Luffy mengangkat bahunya dengan santai. "Lagipula aku akan menang dari Crocodile. Kalian tak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah Luffy." Sanji menyalakan rokoknya. "Kita akan berkumpul kembali di Katronea?"

Luffy mengangguk.

Zoro dan Sanji menepuk bahu kapten mereka sebelum pergi. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka biasanya selalu bertarung bersama dengan kapten mereka. Meninggalkannya saat tahu ia akan melawan pimpinan musuh membuat mereka merasa kurang nyaman.

"Pergilah!"

Zoro dan Sanji percaya pada kapten mereka. Mereka juga tak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan kapten mereka.

OoO

"Crocodile! Aku datang untuk menghajarmu!"

Robin tersenyum geli. Kaptennya tidak pernah berubah. Selalu berisik dan tidak mengenal ketenangan. Robin menatap Crocodile yang terlihat marah. Ia pasti tak menyangka para agennya bisa dikalahkan dengan begitu mudah.

"Kau akan keluar?"

"Aku harus membereskan hama kecil ini. Jika aku membiarkannya, maka rencanaku akan hancur."

Robin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Begitu Crocodile keluar dari ruangan itu, Robin menghilang dalam kelopak bunga.

Beberapa ruangan dari tempat pertemuan mereka, Robin duduk di kamarnya sambil minum teh. Ia sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, saat surat Nami sampai padanya. Tak banyak yang akan dibawanya. Hanya beberapa helai pakaian dan beberapa perhiasan serta berbagai macam permata. Robin yakin sang navigator akan senang dengan jumlah perhiasan yang berhasil Robin kumpulkan selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus bergerak." Robin memastikan ia memiliki penawar racun yang digunakan Crocodile di sakunya sebelum membuat beberapa klon dirinya yang segera membawa koper-kopernya keluar dari gedung itu lewat pintu belakang.

OoO

Crocodile terkapar dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Kesal, marah, tak percaya, sebut saja semuanya. Tidak hanya para agennya dikalahkan dengan mudah, Miss All Sunday mengkhianatinya, dan sekarang ia juga tak berdaya menghadapi seorang pemuda tak bernama.

Tapi dibalik amarahnya, Crocodile juga merasa terhina. Sebagai seorang petarung, ia tahu bagaimana mengenali saat seseorang menahan kekuatannya ketika bertarung. Dan Crocodile tahu, pemuda bertopi jerami ini menahan kekuatannya.

"K-kau meremehkanku, bocah?" Crocodile berusaha berbicara, meski tubuhnya tak bisa lagi bergerak. Miss All Sunday yang terkutuk memastikan seseorang memasangkan rantai kairoseki padanya begitu pemuda itu mengalahkannya.

"Tidak." Pemuda itu berkata dengan tegas. "Aku hanya tak ingin menggunakan kekuatan yang belum kukuasai sepenuhnya."

Crocodile tak percaya dengan jawaban pemuda itu. Ia bisa merasakan aura pemuda itu sekarang, dan Crocodile harus mengakui pemuda itu memang lebih kuat daripada dirinya. "Kau tak akan bisa lolos dari ini dengan mudah. Kau sudah mengalahkan shichibukai. Angkatan laut dan pemerintah dunia akan mengejarmu."

Pemuda itu terlihat tenang. Crocodile awalnya yakin pemuda itu hanyalah seorang bajak laut rookie, tapi saat ia menyadari pemuda itu sama sekali tak takut dengan prospek diburu oleh pemerintah dunia, ia mulai ragu.

"Benarkah? Kurasa kau lah yang akan dalam masalah begitu Vivi sampai di istana dan menceritakan apa saja yang sudah dilihatnya selama ini di dalam organisasimu. Kau tahu kerajaan Alabasta tergabung dalam organisasi pemerintah dunia. Mereka tak akan tinggal diam saat mengetahui seorang shichibukai ingin berkhianat."

Crocodile terdiam. Pemuda ini tidak sebodoh tampangnya. Ia sudah merencakan semua ini dengan matang. "Siapa kau?" Crocodile paling tidak harus tahu kepada siapa ia akan balas dendam nantinya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. "Monkey D. Luffy!"

OoO

Mengalahkan billion dan million bukan tugas yang mudah. Mereka lemah, tapi jumlahnya banyak.

Usopp sekarang tahu, mereka harus segera meningkatkan stamina mereka atau mereka tidak akan bertahan lama dalam pertarungan seperti ini. Ia dan Chopper sudah lelah dan mereka berencana untuk beristirahat sejenak dengan bersembunyi di salah satu kapal saat mereka melihat musuh yang mengepung mereka terlempar ke udara.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Usopp dan Chopper berteriak lega.

Bala bantuan sudah datang.

OoO

Kohza sedang beristirahat di tendanya saat mendengar keributan diluar.

"Aku harus bertemu Kohza!"

Kohza mengenali suara itu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin pemilik suara itu berada di Katronea? Kabar terakhir yang Kohza dengar, ia menghilang dari istana. Kohza bangkit dan keluar dari tendanya. Begitu ia keluar, sebuah pukulan langsung mendarat di wajahnya.

"Dasar leader bodoh! Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Kohza memegang pipinya yang tak diragukan lagi pasti akan memar.

"Kau meninggalkan Toto-ojisan sendirian di Yuba! Bagaimana kau tega melakukannya?"

Kohza tak percaya ini. Gadis itu terlihat berbeda.

"Vivi?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar kita semua sudah dimanfaatkan? Sebagai leader, kupikir kau akan tahu dan tidak akan terjebak."

Vivi sekarang terduduk dan menangis. Kohza sudah lama tak melihat Vivi menangis. Terakhir kali adalah saat ia terluka ketika melindungi Vivi dari penculik saat mereka masih anak-anak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kohza tak paham ini. Siapa yang sudah memanfaatkan mereka? "Ini semua demi rakyat Alabasta, kau tahu itu! Raja sudah menggunakan bubuk hujan untuk mendatangkan hujan selama ini, dan sekarang kita tak lagi mendapatkan hujan!"

"Apa kau tidak mengenal ayahku?"

"Jangan coba-coba membela ayahmu, Vivi!"

Vivi menghapus air matanya dan berdiri, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Kohza salah, Vivi tak berubah. Vivi masih putri yang kuat dan pantang menyerah seperti dahulu.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setahun menyusup dalam organisasi milik Crocodile." Vivi berkata dengan tenang.

"Crocodile-sama?"

Vivi berjengit saat mendengar nama itu, tapi ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Nama organisasi itu adalah Baroque Works. Kau kenal dengan nama itu?"

Tentu saja Kohza tahu. Itu adalah organisasi yang disewa raja untuk mendatangkan bubuk hujan ke negeri mereka.

Tunggu.

Organisasi milik Crocodile?

Vivi kelihatannya menyadari ekspresi Kohza. "Benar. Crocodile yang selama ini kita anggap penyelamat justru sebenarnya adalah orang yang berusaha menghancurkan negeri kita."

"Ta-tak mungkin."

"Kenapa tak mungkin?" Vivi bertanya dengan nada menantang. "Karena ia sudah 'membantu' kalian dengan pemberontakan bodoh ini?"

Kohza tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Vivi.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya, Kohza." Vivi terlihat lelah. "Sebagai putri dari kerajaan ini, aku tak akan membiarkan Crocodile menyakiti negeriku. Dan sebagai temanmu, aku tak akan biarkan kau melakukan sesuatu yang akan kau sesali nantinya, leader."

Kohza menunduk. Ia tak ingin Vivi melihat air matanya.

Ayahnya benar. Seharusnya Kohza percaya pada raja mereka.

OoO

"Nami, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Chopper membersihkan luka-luka kecil di tangan dan kaki Nami dengan alkohol sebelum membalutnya dengan perban.

Malamnya mereka semua sudah berkumpul di Katronea, bahkan Luffy yang saat ini sedang tertidur nyenyak. Begitu mereka berkumpul, Chopper menyibukkan dirinya memeriksa keadaan teman-temannya. Syukurlah tak ada yang terluka parah, walaupun tak ada yang lolos dari luka-luka ringan.

Apa boleh buat, mereka tak bisa bertarung dengan kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka tak ingin menarik perhatian yang tidak perlu, walaupun sebenarnya Nami merasa apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang sudah cukup menarik perhatian.

Zoro dan Sanji sangat bersyukur memutuskan untuk kembali ke Rainbase sebelum menuju Katronea bersama Usopp dan Chopper begitu mereka membereskan para billion dan million. Mereka menemukan Luffy tertidur di dalam bangunan pyramid milik Crocodile. Luka-lukanya sudah diobati dan diperban, tapi mereka tidak menemukan Robin disana.

"Mungkin dia sudah lebih dahulu ke kapal." Gumam Luffy saat mereka membangunkannya untuk makan malam.

"Kalian akan ikut ke Alubarna?"

Nami mengangguk. Mereka semua sudah sepakat, mereka harus bertemu dengan sang raja sebelum pergi. Luffy awalnya menolak ide ini, tapi yang lain setuju saat Nami berkata mereka butuh sekutu jika ingin rencana mereka berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ayahku pasti akan senang bertemu dengan kalian!"

Vivi akhirnya tertawa lepas, dan Nami ikut bahagia. Selama dalam perjalanan mereka Vivi selalu terlihat murung, dan begitu bebannya hilang, Vivi kembali tertawa.

Semuanya berakhir dengan baik.

Yah, paling tidak untuk saat ini.

OoO

 **Piri~piri~piri~ Kacha!**

"Ada apa lagi, Luffy?"

Garp sudah bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa dipikirkannya. Menangkap bajak laut, menghajar kapten angkatan laut, menghancurkan bangunan . . .

"Apa uang hadiah milik Shichibukai akan tetap diberikan jika kau mengalahkannya?"

Garp lagi-lagi tersedak. Kali ini ia sedang makan cracker favoritnya. Cangkir teh nya sudah kosong dan tak ada air putih di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Luffy?" Garp berusaha menjaga nada suaranya.

"Bukan hal besar, jicchan. Aku hanya menolong seorang teman." Cucunya terdengar bahagia dan Garp curiga ini ada hubungannya dengan shichibukai yang terakhir diketahuinya sedang berada di Alabasta.

"Ah, kelihatannya kami dipanggil oleh raja. Jika uang hadiahnya masih berlaku, jangan lupa berikan padaku, jicchan!"

 _Klik._

Garp menghubungi Hina. Ia yang paling dekat dengan Alabasta, dan Hina pasti bisa segera memeriksa keadaan disana.

OoO

Seorang laki-laki memakai jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin melihat tempat Gol D. Roger dipenggal. Laki-laki itu beruntung karena orang-orang yang ramai membuat keberadaannya tidak mencolok.

Ia tadinya berharap bisa bertemu dengan putranya, melihat bagaimana keadaannya sekilas selagi ia sedang berada di East Blue, tapi ia terlambat. Ia berpikir putranya akan berlayar saat berusia 17 tahun, tapi ternyata ia berangkat lebih awal.

Laki-laki itu sedikit khawatir saat mengingat percakapan terakhirnya beberapa tahun yang lalu dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya dengan bangga berkata kalau anaknya akan mengikuti jejaknya dan menjadi orang baik-baik dan meninggalkan impian lamanya untuk menjadi bajak laut.

Monkey D. Dragon curiga. Ia memang tak mengenal putranya dengan dekat, tapi ia tahu putranya bukanlah seseorang mudah mengubah pikirannya seperti itu. Pendirian yang teguh sudah mendarah daging dalam keluarga mereka, dan seharusnya ayahnya tahu itu.

Apakah putranya merencanakan sesuatu?

Jika benar, pastilah apapun rencana putranya sangat berbahaya, karena melibatkan angkatan laut. Dragon khawatir. Mungkin ia harus mengirim seseorang untuk mengawasi putranya.

Langkah Dragon terhenti saat ia melihat poster buronan yang tertempel di dinding toko yang ditujunya. Poster buronan dari Fire Fist Ace. Sekilas dilihat tak ada yang aneh dari poster itu, tapi jika diamati lebih dekat, ada coretan kecil di sudut poster itu. Dragon tak akan peduli jika ia tak mengetahui apa arti coretan itu, bisa saja orang iseng yang mencoret-coret poster bajak laut, tapi ia harus peduli saat ia menyadari apa arti coretan itu.

Coretan itu hanya sebuah kata (atau mungkin nama). Tapi Dragon tahu, ini bukan hanya sekedar kata atau nama biasa, karena Dragon mengenali arti dari coretan itu.

 _'Sabo'._

OoO

* * *

 _Yay! Sabo akan muncul!_

 _Thanks as always to **ardie. schwarzenegger** , **Blank** , **sgiariza** , **tri,** **Retta Akka869** , **Anonim18** , **aku** , **Ko-chan** , **Mithril Lace** , **LOL** , dan **iib. junior** yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya~_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: One Piece milik Oda-sensei. Little Chomper hanya bisa berharap._

* * *

 **CHAPTER V**

 **Rencana Jangka Panjang**

Mereka beristirahat di istana selama beberapa hari. Luka-luka mereka memang tidak parah, tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka bertarung dalam waktu yang lama dan tak peduli betapa kuatnya mereka sekarang, mereka tetap kelelahan. Pengecualian dibuat untuk Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji tentu saja. Mereka dijuluki dengan trio monster bukannya tanpa alasan.

Selama yang lain beristirahat, Luffy dan Zoro kembali berlatih. Sanji memanfaatkan waktunya untuk mempelajari masakan-masakan khas Alabasta. Saat terakhir mereka berada disana, mereka diburu oleh angkatan laut dan Sanji tak memiliki waktu untuk belajar lebih banyak.

Chopper menutup bukunya setelah selesai menuliskan catatan kesehatan teman-temannya. Usopp baru saja menemuinya dan bertanya apa dia sudah boleh ikut berlatih bersama dengan Luffy dan Zoro. Itu adalah hal baru, dan sejujurnya, Chopper sedikit kaget. Biasanya Chopperlah yang sibuk mengingatkan teman-temannya agar tidak berlebihan dalam berlatih, dan setelah mereka selesai berlatih, Chopper akan sibuk kembali mengobati luka-luka mereka. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Luffy dan Zoro menemuinya dan bertanya apakah mereka sudah boleh berlatih sebelum pergi, dan sekarang Usopp ikut bertanya padanya. Chopper tak tahu apa yang membuat teman-temannya berubah, tapi ia bangga dengan mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah mempedulikan kesehatan mereka sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Chopper!"

Chopper menoleh ke arah pintu dan ternganga saat melihat Nami menyeret sebuah karung yang kelihatannya penuh.

"Bantu aku membawanya!"

Chopper tersenyum saat mencium bau dari isi karung itu.

"Nami, apa kau baru saja merampok perpustakaan kerajaan?" Chopper mengangkat karung itu dengan mudah.

"Enak saja!" Nami duduk di kasur sambil menghembuskan napas lega. "Raja memberikannya padaku dengan sukarela karena kita menolak uang yang sudah dijanjikan Vivi. Ia berkata hanya inilah hal yang bisa diberikannya pada kita karena kita tak mau menerima uang ataupun perhiasan berharga."

"Ah, begitu." Chopper membuka karung itu dan mengambil salah satu buku. "Kau juga mengambil buku obat-obatan?"

"Raja berkata ia sudah selesai membaca buku-buku itu. Sebagian besar dari buku itu adalah buku-buku langka. Kupikir kau dan Robin pasti akan menyukainya."

Chopper menyayangi teman-temannya sepenuh hatinya. Mereka tak pernah berkata kalau mereka menyayanginya, tapi mereka selalu melakukan hal-hal kecil untuknya yang menurut orang-orang mungkin tak berarti, tapi menurut Chopper memperlihatkan betapa mereka menyayanginya, walaupun dengan cara mereka sendiri. Setelah kembali ke masa lalu, Chopper butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Ia sudah terbiasa tidur di ruangan yang sama dengan teman-temannya, terkadang mereka tidur bersama di dek kapal dan Luffy selalu memeluknya saat ia sedang merasa kedinginan. Saat ia tidur sendiri di kastil besar itu, Chopper merasa canggung. Awalnya ia sering terbangun tengah malam, berharap ada tempat tidur gantung disekitarnya, berharap melihat Zoro yang tidur sambil memeluk pedangnya, Luffy yang tangannya terjulur kemana-mana, Usopp yang mengigau tentang petualangannya, dan Sanji yang memilih tidur di dekat pintu agar ia bisa segera tahu jika Luffy mencoba menyelinap keluar untuk mencari cemilan tengah malam.

"Terima kasih, Nami." Chopper berbisik pelan. Ia begitu bahagia bisa kembali bersama teman-temannya. Ia tidak tidur sendirian lagi, dan saat ia takut, seseorang akan selalu ada disampingnya.

Nami tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum menatapnya. Chopper tergagap, dan kebiasaan lamanya kembali keluar.

"Aku sama sekali tidak senang karena kau mencarikan buku untukku, kau tahu?"

Kali ini Nami tertawa. "Aku tahu, Chopper." Ucapnya.

Chopper senang mereka kembali bersama. Mereka hanya perlu menjemput Franky dan Brook. Begitu semuanya lengkap, mereka akan bertualang kembali di lautan.

OoO

"Ne, apa menurutmu Robin baik-baik saja di kapal sendirian?" Usopp bertanya sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan 100 push up dan 100 sit up. Ia sudah membuat jadwal latihannya sendiri, karena mustahil ia meniru jadwal Luffy ataupun Zoro.

"Tentu. Kapal kita tak punya bendera bajak laut, tak akan ada yang mengganggunya disana." Luffy menjawab sambil terus menghindari sabetan katana Zoro.

"Bukan begitu maksudku." Usopp menggeleng. "Kita sudah meninggalkan Merry selama beberapa hari. Apakah ada makanan dan minuman disana?"

"Ah." Luffy dan Zoro menghentikan pertarungan mereka.

"Jangan khawatir." Sanji datang dan melemparkan botol-botol minum pada teman-temannya. "Aku sudah meninggalkan persediaan makanan yang cukup untuk seminggu disana. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Robin-chwan kelaparan."

"Syukurlah." Usopp berkata dengan lega. "Apa kau juga mau ikut berlatih, Sanji?"

"Nanti saja. Nami-san memerintahkanku untuk memanggil kalian. Kita akan berangkat hari ini. Aku sudah membeli persediaan makanan, jadi kalian tinggal mengangkutnya saja."

"Oke!" Luffy dan Usopp menjawab dengan riang sementara Zoro menjawab sambil bersungut-sungut.

OoO

Robin sudah menghabiskan dua cangkir kopi saat ia mendengar suara gedebuk dari dek kapal. Ia mencuci cangkirnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya sebelum keluar menuju dek. Ia tersenyum lega saat melihat tumpukan kotak-kotak kayu, tong air, dan karung-karung berisi bahan makanan bertumpuk di dek.

"Zoro, hati-hati membawa karung itu! Isinya buku-buku yang berharga!" terdengar teriakan yang sangat dikenalnya dari bawah.

"Aku mengerti! Kau sudah meneriakkan banyak kali, dasar penyihir!" sang ahli pedang balas berteriak dengan kesal.

"Oi marimo! Beraninya kau meneriaki Nami-san seperti itu!" koki favorit mereka semua tak mau ketinggalan.

"Usopp, bersiaplah!"

"Ti-tidak! Aku ingin naik tangga saja Luffy!"

"Ini lebih menyenangkan!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Jangan khawatir Usopp, jika kau terluka aku akan mengobatimu!"

"Itu sama sekali tidak membuatku tenang, Chopper!"

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia kembali ke masa lalu, Robin tertawa lepas. Ia sudah pulang dan kembali bersama keluarganya.

"Robin-chwan~~~~"

"Halo Sanji." Robin menatap ke arah dermaga, dimana teman-temannya masih sibuk adu mulut. Ia memastikan menghindar dari target roket Luffy sebelum melambaikan tangannya pada Nami.

"Robin!"

Zoro mendarat disampingnya sambil membawa sebuah karung besar. Ia meletakkan karung itu dengan hati-hati, mengangguk sopan pada Robin, dan mencari posisi aman untuk tidur siang. Luffy ikut mendarat sambil membawa Usopp dan Chopper yang duduk di bahunya. Luffy tersenyum padanya, sementara Usopp yang masih pucat tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Chopper yang begitu melihatnya langsung melompat dari bahu Luffy dan memeluknya.

"Robin! Aku merindukanmu!"

Setelah tragedy Ohara, Robin tak pernah berharap akan ada yang memeluknya lagi. Ia selalu sendirian. Tapi sejak ia bergabung dengan Luffy, ia tak pernah lagi sendirian. Chopper tak pernah ragu memeluknya. Nami selalu menggandeng tangannya saat mereka berbelanja. Luffy memastikan dirinya tak absen mencoba mengambil makanan dari piring Robin setiap kali mereka makan. Sanji menyiapkan cemilan dan kopi untuknya tanpa ia pernah memintanya. Franky selalu punya penemuan baru yang menghibur dan berguna (Robin bisa mencoba untuk masuk lautan hanya karena penemuan Franky). Brook menghiburnya dengan lagu-lagu lama yang disukai oleh Robin. Dan Zoro? Ia memang tak banyak bicara, tapi Robin tahu Zoro mempercayainya sama seperti ia mempercayai teman-temannya yang lain.

Robin sekarang sadar, ia tak hanya hidup demi impiannya saja, tapi juga demi delapan orang yang berlayar bersamanya. Saat Luffy pertama kali mengemukakan ide gilanya tentang kembali ke masa lalu, Robin ingin menolaknya. Bukan hanya karena ide itu berbahaya, tapi juga karena ia tak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Tapi Luffy berjanji, mereka akan kembali bersama, dan Robin akhirnya setuju.

Robin percaya pada kaptennya.

Seseorang yang dengan ringannya mendeklarasikan perang pada pemerintah dunia demi dirinya tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Luffy berkata kalau ia adalah nakama, dan Luffy tak pernah meninggalkan nakama.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian semua." Robin tersenyum lembut.

OoO

Sabo menatap poster di atas meja pemimpinnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Dragon begitu cemas hanya karena sebuah poster buronan bajak laut. Sabo sudah melihat poster buronan itu berkali-kali sebelumnya, dan tak ada yang aneh dengan poster itu.

"Maaf Dragon-san, tapi aku tidak paham kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mengamati poster ini. Apa ada yang salah dengan poster ini? Kita punya banyak poster buronan tertempel di dinding, kau tahu."

Dragon menghela napas. Ia membuka jubah yang dipakainya dan menggantungnya sebelum kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Perhatikan lagi dengan lebih baik Sabo. Apa kau tidak melihat coretan di sudut poster itu?"

Sabo menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat coretan kecil yang tertulis di poster itu. Ia tercekat saat menyadari apa arti dari coretan itu.

"Na-namaku?"

"Aku menemukan poster ini tertempel diluar toko penghubung kita di Logue Town, East Blue." Jelas Dragon. "Kami memang menemukanmu di East Blue, tapi kau kehilangan ingatanmu sehingga kami tidak bisa mencari tahu banyak hal tentangmu. Kami hanya tahu kau adalah seseorang yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan, tak lebih dan tak kurang."

"La-lalu, bagaimana dengan poster ini?" Sabo tak tahu apa artinya ini. Apa ini adalah peringatan yang dikirim oleh musuhnya? Atau mungkin seseorang yang mengenalnya berusaha mencarinya? Tapi kenapa baru muncul sekarang?

"Aku tak tahu apa artinya ini, tapi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Sabo. Walaupun kau memiliki posisi yang cukup tinggi dalam Pasukan Revolusioner, tapi namamu seharusnya masih belum dikenal."

"Aku paham Dragon-san." Sabo mengangguk.

Sekitar sepuluh hari kemudian, agen mereka yang ditempatkan di Alabasta kembali dengan membawa kabar yang mengejutkan. Crocodile sudah dikalahkan dan perang saudara yang terancam pecah berhasil dihentikan.

"Siapa yang menghentikannya?" Sabo bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya, tapi dia hanyalah seorang remaja. Ia dan beberapa temannya menantang para agen Baroque dan menang, sementara mereka mengirim sang putri untuk menghentikan para pemberontak ke Katronea." Jelas agen itu.

"Hanya seorang remaja?" Kali ini giliran Dragon yang bertanya.

"Dengan beberapa temannya." Tambah agen itu. "Aku tak berhasil mendapatkan nama teman-temannya, tapi remaja itu bernama Monkey D. Luffy."

Dragon tertegun. Sabo menatap pemimpinnya dengan khawatir. Ia terlihat seakan-akan baru saja melihat hantu.

"Ada apa, Dragon?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Dragon mengibaskan tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan Nico Robin? Apa kau berhasil menemuinya?"

Agen itu menggeleng dengan menyesal. "Begitu pertarungan Crocodile berakhir, Nico Robin menghilang. Aku sudah menyebar agen yang lainnya untuk mencarinya, tapi ia seakan hilang ditelan bumi. Tak ada jejak dan tak ada yang melihatnya."

"Sial." Umpat anggota lainnya.

"Kita harus menemukan Nico Robin. Aku mendapat kabar bahwa para agen Cipher Pol mengincarnya. Mereka ingin membangkitkan Pluton, dan hanya Nico Robin yang memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya." Dragon menghempaskan tangannya di meja. "Temukan Nico Robin sebelum para agen pemerintah menemukannya!"

"Siap!" para agen disekitar Dragon menegakkan badan mereka.

Pertemuan itu sudah dibubarkan saat salah seorang agen berhenti berjalan dan menatap Dragon dan Sabo dengan ragu.

"Ada apa?" Sabo mengangkat alisnya.

"A-ah . . kami menemukan sesuatu saat berada di Alabasta." Agen itu berkata dengan ragu. "Kami tak yakin apa artinya, tapi kami membawanya pulang." Agen itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sehelai kertas yang dilipat dengan rapi. Agen itu menyerahkannya ke tangan Sabo sebelum membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan Dragon tempat mereka mengadakan pertemuan.

Sabo membuka lipatan kertas itu. Huh, poster buronan Fire Fist Ace lagi? Tapi kali ini kembali ada coretan di sudut bawah poster itu. Bukan lagi hanya sekedar kata, tapi merupakan sebuah kalimat, atau lebih tepatnya, sebuah pertanyaan.

 _'Apa kau sudah menemukan kebebasanmu, Sabo?'_

OoO

"Kau yakin meninggalkan pesan seperti itu aman, Luffy?" Nami bertanya saat mereka sedang menikmati cemilan sore mereka.

"Nami benar, Luffy. Bagaimana jika seseorang dari pemerintah menemukan pesanmu?" tambah Usopp.

"Jangan khawatir." Luffy menjawab dengan percaya diri. "Aku melihat seorang anggota pasukan revolusioner tak jauh dariku saat aku meninggalkan pesan itu. Dia pasti akan menemukannya dan membawa pesan itu pada Sabo."

"Bagaimana kau tahu orang itu anggota pasukan revolusioner? Dan bagaimana dengan pesan di Logue Town?" protes Sanji. "Kita tak melihat adanya anggota pasukan revolusioner disana."

"Aku hanya menebak, jubah mereka cukup mudah dikenali. Dan ayahku akan berkunjung ke Logue Town." Luffy tersenyum. "Aku meninggalkannya di tempat yang mudah dilihat. Aku yakin tak ada orang di East Blue yang mengenal nama Sabo saat ini, dan jika seseorang di East Blue mengenal nama Sabo, mereka pastilah berasal dari pasukan revolusioner."Luffy berhenti bicara dan terdiam saat melihat teman-temannya menatapnya sambil ternganga.

"Aku tak percaya ini." Chopper menggeleng-geleng. Ia menyentuh dahi Luffy. "Apa kau demam Luffy?"

"Hmm? Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku juga tak percaya Luffy bisa berbicara menggunakan logika yang masuk akal." Usopp ikut-ikutan menyentuh dahi Luffy. "Oi Chopper, berikan sesuatu untuk menyembuhkan Luffy."

Luffy cemberut. "Kalian berlebihan! Aku juga banyak belajar sejak kita kembali!"

"Belajar apa?"

"Makino memaksaku untuk membaca buku." Luffy menggigil. "Bukan hanya buku-buku pelajaran, ia juga memaksaku membaca _novel_."

Terdengar beberapa suara terkesiap.

"Luffy membaca buku?"

"Buku-buku itu membuatku sakit kepala. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikannya atau Makino akan kecewa padaku."

"Novel apa saja yang kau baca, Luffy?" Robin tertawa kecil saat melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

"Novel tentang orang-orang yang menangkap penjahat."

"Maksudmu novel detektif?"

Luffy mengangguk. "Makino mencoba membuatku membaca novel ro-roman, tapi aku tak bisa paham dengan ceritanya. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkanku membaca novel detektif."

Yang lain tertawa lepas.

"Kasihan Makino-san." Ucap Nami.

OoO

"Hmm..apa kita perlu singgah di Mock Town?" Robin bertanya saat melihat Nami yang sedang mengamati arah angin.

"Tidak." Nami berkata dengan tegas. "Aku menolak untuk menginjakkan kakiku di kota itu sekali lagi. Lagipula kita dahulu singgah hanya karena kita ingin mencari informasi tentang Skypiea. Sekarang kita sudah tahu tentang Skypiea, kita tak perlu lagi singgah disana."

"Nami benar. Kita hanya perlu singgah di Jaya, bukan?"

"Karena alasan yang sama dengan kenapa kita singgah di Yuba?" Nami menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Tentu!" Luffy menjawab sambil tertawa. "Chopper juga harus memeriksa keadaan paman berkepala aneh itu."

Nami menghela napas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper yang membicarakan tentang Montblanc Cricket, dua bajak laut yang bersamanya, dan Southbird yang terakhir kali berhasil mereka tangkap dengan susah payah.

 _"Aku akan menyembuhkannya dengan cepat kali ini!"_

 _"Aku paham bagaimana perasaan ossan itu."_

 _"Tapi kau kan memang sering berbohong, Usopp!"_

 _"Kali ini kita hanya perlu pergi bersama Robin untuk menangkap burung menyebalkan itu."_

Nami tak bisa menghentikan tawa kecil yang lepas dari mulutnya. Ia tersentak saat mendengar Robin ikut tertawa disampingnya.

"Mereka tak pernah berubah."

Nami tahu Robin pasti sudah melewati masa-masa sulit sejak kembali ke masa lalu. Wajahnya kelihatannya memperlihatkan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, karena Robin tersenyum padanya.

"Aku hanya merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Dan aku baik-baik saja sejak kembali. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu aku tak akan sendiri."

Ini pertama kalinya Robin berbicara tentang perasaannya, dan Nami senang akhirnya Robin mau berbagi dengannya. Robin seperti kakak baginya, hampir seperti Nojiko, tapi Robin bukan Nojiko. Robin selalu setuju dengan ide-ide gila mereka (sebagian besar adalah ide Luffy), bertarung bersama mereka, dan kalau Nami boleh jujur, Robin adalah yang paling sensitif tentang perasaan orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia selalu mempertimbangkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya (kecuali saat ia mengatakan sesuatu yang pesimis saat mereka berada dalam bahaya, dan biasanya justru kata-kata Robin yang menjadi penyemangat mereka) dan ia tak pernah meragukan Luffy. Terkadang Nami berpikir kalau Robin bersikap seperti itu lebih karena balas budi, tapi mendengarnya langsung dari Robin membuat Nami bahagia. Dan kelihatannya bukan hanya Nami yang mendengarkan perkataan Robin, karena tiba-tiba saja sepiring biskuit yang baru keluar dari oven diletakkan dimeja disamping mereka oleh Sanji.

"Hadiah selamat datang." Ucap Sanji dengan nada ringan sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelum bergabung dengan Luffy dan yang lainnya.

OoO

"Aku tidak merasakan dua monyet itu disekitar sini." Zoro mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah laut. "Tapi ada seseorang yang sedang menyelam dibawah sana."

"Kita bisa piknik sambil menunggu mereka." Sanji muncul sambil membawa kotak-kotak yang tak diragukan lagi berisi masakannya. "Oi, jika kalian ingin makan, bantu aku!"

"Aye!" Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper menjawab dengan antusias.

OoO

Montblanc Cricket menghabiskan hampir separo hidupnya untuk membuktikan kalau leluhurnya bukanlah pembohong. Ia percaya bahwa Norland mengatakan kebenaran, dan Cricket akan membuktikannya. Dulu ia memang menganggap kalau keluarganya dan nama yang dibawanya hanyalah kutukan, namun setelah bertahun-tahun, kekecewaan hilang, berganti dengan tekad untuk membuktikan kebenaran.

Cricket merasakan tekanan dibagian dadanya lagi. Hal ini sudah dirasakannya selama beberapa lama, namun biasanya istirahat selama beberapa saat akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Cricket berenang kembali ke permukaan. Ia hampir terjatuh kembali ke laut saat melihat segerombolan remaja duduk di halaman rumahnya, sedang berpiknik. Salah seorang remaja itu melihatnya hampir jatuh dan memanjangkan tangannya, menarik lengan Cricket.

"Ossan, kau tak apa-apa?" remaja itu bertanya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepiring sandwich dihadapannya.

"Luffy! Kau harusnya hati-hati!" Seekor rusa kecil memukul kepala remaja itu dan berlari ke arahnya, mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama padanya seperti remaja sebelumnya.

Ada banyak jawaban yang Cricket persiapkan, seperti ' _Bukan urusanmu_ ', ' _Siapa kalian_ ', atau ' _Apa yang kalian lakukan disini_ '. Tapi ekspresi khawatir yang tulus dari rusa itu menghentikan jawaban di ujung lidahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Rusa itu tersenyum lega saat mendengar jawabannya, tapi ekspresi rusa itu kembali khawatir saat Cricket tanpa sadar memegang dadanya.

"Ossan!" Cricket mendengar beberapa suara berteriak sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Saat ia membuka matanya, rusa kecil itu duduk di dekat kepalanya mengompres dahinya. Remaja yang bisa memanjangkan tangannya datang sambil membawa sepanci air. Dan dua orang gadis memeriksa lemari bukunya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Cricket berusaha duduk, dan rusa kecil itu membantunya.

"Menunggumu bangun." Seorang remaja lainnya menjawabnya sambil memberikan semangkuk sup hangat. "Kami akan menjelaskan semuanya begitu kau menghabiskan sup ini."

Cricket harusnya curiga. Selama ini hanya Mashira dan Shoujo yang mempercayainya dan menerimanya, walaupun dengan sejarah leluhurnya. Segerombolan remaja ini bisa saja ingin merampok emasnya, tapi tak seorangpun dari mereka yang menyebut-nyebut tentang emas. Cricket mengaduk sup itu dengan ragu.

"Ayolah, seorang koki lebih memilih mati daripada meracuni makanan yang dibuatnya." Remaja berambut pirang yang memberinya sup berkata dengan kesal.

"Kami tidak mencari emas, ossan. Kami hanya ingin ke pulau langit." Remaja yang bisa memanjangkan tangannya berkata sambil menopang dagunya. "Kami percaya pada Norland."

Bertahun-tahun dengan hanya dua orang selain dirinya yang percaya pada Norland dan tiba-tiba saja segerombolan remaja muncul mengatakan kalau mereka percaya pada Norland. Cricket tak yakin apakah ini nyata atau hanya mimpi.

"Ah, kami belum memperkenalkan diri kami bukan?" Gadis berambut jingga berkata saat melihatnya terdiam. "Yang memakai topi jerami itu adalah Luffy, kapten kami. Yang berambut hijau dan sedang tidur itu adalah Zoro. Yang baru saja memberikanmu sup adalah koki kami, Sanji. Chopper adalah dokter kami dan dialah yang sudah merawatmu. Aku Nami dan aku adalah navigator, dan yang disampingku adalah Robin, arkeologis kami."

"Oi, bagaimana denganku?" remaja berhidung panjang protes saat tidak diperkenalkan.

Cricket melihat ujung mulut gadis itu terangkat, seakan ia menunggu respon seperti itu sebelum berkata, "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Dia adalah penembak jitu kami, Usopp."

"Apa kalian bajak laut?"

Cricket bisa melihat para remaja itu bertukar pandang sebelum kapten mereka menjawab, "Sayangnya bukan."

"Angkatan laut?"

"Hmm..mungkin? Aku harap tidak, tapi.." sang kapten memegang dagunya, seakan memikirkan jawabannya dan tak bisa memutuskan jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa kalian, tapi jika kalian ingin ke pulau langit, aku mungkin tahu caranya." Cricket menyendok supnya. "Tentu saja caranya sangat berbahaya dan kalian mungkin saja akan gagal dan mati, apa kalian siap?"

Jika Cricket berharap akan melihat rasa takut di wajah para remaja itu, ia salah. Alih-alih rasa takut, ia malah melihat ekspresi tertarik disana. Cricket tertawa. Kelihatannya masih ada orang-orang yang berani bermimpi disekitarnya.

OoO

* * *

 _(Luffy tak akan bertemu dengan Sabo. Tidak dalam waktu dekat. Dari awal, Little Chomper sudah penasaran, mustahil Sabo tak pernah melihat poster buronan Ace atau Luffy selama bertahun-tahun. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas di manga kalau RA cukup update dengan poster buronan, jadi kesimpulannya rasa kehilangan lah yang membuat Sabo mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Lalu? Ace atau Luffy harus mati agar Sabo mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, mhuahahahaha –uhuk- Maaf, Little Chomper hanya bercanda.)_

 _Thanks as always to **Bayangan Semu** , , **Kitsune857** , **sgiariza** , **Blank** , **virgo31** , **Guest** , **Anonim18** , **Al-Faraoh** , **muhamd abyan** , dan **himawarii nara** untuk reviewnya~ _


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Jelas, One Piece bukan milik Little Chomper. Buktinya? Tak ada yang melibatkan Little Chomper dalam pembuatan movie terbaru One Piece yang akan rilis tahun depan~ *pundung di pojokan kamar*  
_

* * *

 **CHAPTER VI**

 **Rencana Jangka Panjang**

Menurut pendapat Usopp yang didukung oleh Chopper, Knocked Up Stream masih sama menakutkannya dengan saat pertama kali mereka menaikinya dahulu.

"GYAAAAA!"

"UWAAAA!"

Usopp dan Chopper berteriak bersamaan saat Knocked Up Stream melemparkan mereka ke atas langit. Usopp memeluk tiang kapal dan Chopper memeluk Zoro yang dengan tidak pedulinya masih tidur siang.

"Hahahaha!" Luffy tertawa riang. "Ini sangat menyenangkan!"

Sungguh, kalau saja mereka tidak berada dalam situasi hidup dan mati, Usopp akan memukul kepala kaptennya.

OoO

Mereka menyusun rencana sementara Shoujo dan Mashira memperbaiki Merry-Go. Duo orang utan itu datang setelah Cricket menghubungi mereka dan dengan antusias membantu menawarkan bantuan untuk mempersiapkan kapal mereka agar bisa bertahan dalam 'perjalanan mustahil' yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita?" mulai Usopp.

"Kita masih butuh rencana?" Luffy menatap teman-temannya dengan ekspresi polos. "Kita hanya tinggal datang, kalahkan orang-orang aneh seperti kambing dan laki-laki yang mengaku dewa, bunyikan bel, lalu kembali pulang."

Nami memegang dahinya, sementara Robin tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu Luffy, jika kau mengatakannya seperti itu, semuanya terdengar mudah. Tapi kenyataannya tidak akan semudah itu. Kau ingat orang-orang Shandia? Menurutmu apa mereka akan membiarkan kita berkeliaran di Skypia begitu saja?"

"Karena itu, kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat!" Luffy berkata dengan riang. "Datang, kalahkan mereka, bunyikan bel, dan kembali ke laut. Setelah itu kita bisa mengantarkan Robin dan kemudian menjemput Franky serta Brook."

Mereka semua menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Luffy selalu bisa membuat apa saja terdengar simpel, tapi pelaksanaannya pasti tak akan selancar apa yang sudah dikatakan Luffy.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana kita akan melakukannya dengan cepat?" Nami menyerah untuk sementara dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan rencana Luffy (kalau itu bisa disebut rencana).

Luffy menundukkan kepalanya dan memberi isyarat agar teman-temannya mendekat. "Kita serang langsung tempat tinggal dewanya."

"APAA?"

"Luffy, mereka bisa menggunakan haki." Robin berusaha menengahi. "Yang menguasai haki dengan sempurna disini hanyalah dirimu, Zoro, dan Sanji. Kita semua sama-sama tahu kalau orang-orang Shandia dan para dewa itu bisa menggunakan kenbushouku haki."

"Karena itu . . ." Luffy menggoyangkan jarinya. "Robin akan mencari po-po-.."

"Poneglyph." Bantu Usopp.

"-ya, itu maksudku. Batu dengan tulisan itu sangat penting artinya bagimu bukan?" Luffy menghitung dengan jarinya. "Nami bisa mencari harta karun, sementara aku, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, dan Chopper akan menyerang tempat dewa itu tinggal."

"Ta-tapi kami masih belum menguasai haki, Luffy." Usopp berkata pelan.

"Kalian bisa belajar sambil bertarung!" Luffy berkata penuh semangat. "Rayleigh meninggalkanku di hutan yang dipenuhi hewan-hewan misteri dan menutup mataku dengan kain untuk membuatku mempelajari haki. Terkadang dia melempariku dengan batu, atau memukulku dengan tongkat kayu."

"Semuanya dilakukan dengan mata tertutup?" Usopp dan Chopper bertanya penuh horror.

"Yep!" Angguk Luffy.

"Taka no Me menutup mataku dan berusaha menebasku dengan pedang." Tambah Zoro.

Mereka kemudian menatap Sanji.

"Tidak!" Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak akan bilang bagaimana aku berlatih haki!"

"Huuuu! Sanji tidak seru!" koor Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper.

"Intinya kalian semua dipaksa berada dalam situasi hidup atau mati saat kalian tak bisa menggunakan penglihatan kalian?" Tanya Nami.

"Begitulah." Jawab Zoro.

Nami menepukkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis. Tiba-tiba saja Usopp dan Chopper merasakan angin dingin disekitar mereka. "Kalau begitu, ini adalah metode latihan yang tepat bagi kalian."

"TIDAAK!"

OoO

Ace hanya tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia berencana untuk berlayar dengan kapalnya sendiri, dan bukan mengikuti kapten lainnya. Tapi disnilah ia, berlayar bersama dengan Shirohige. Ace hanya ingin menyelamatkan anak buahnya dan menantang Shirohige untuk bertarung satu lawan satu dengannya, tapi bukan hanya ia dikalahkan dengan mudah, anak buahnya juga menolak kabur meninggalkannya.

Ace mengira ia akan mati, tapi Shirohige membuat penawaran yang mengagetkannya.

'Jadilah anakku!'

Ace tak pernah punya ayah. Figure orang tua dalam hidupnya hanyalah Garp, Dadan dan gerombolannya, serta Makino. Diantara mereka semua, hanya Makino lah yang bisa dikatakan normal. Ace bahkan bisa menyebut Makino seperti kakak perempuan baginya dan Luffy. Awalnya tentu saja Ace menolak, bahkan ia berusaha menyerang Shirohige berkali-kali. Tapi anggota bajak laut Shirohige hanya tertawa dan mengailnya kembali saat ia jatuh ke laut.

Ace akhirnya mengakui, ia mulai betah berada di kapal ini. Orang-orang diatas kapal ini begitu bersahabat, dan mereka semua terlihat seperti keluarga besar. Setelah ia mengatakan siapa ayahnya dan khawatir Shirohige akan menendangnya dari kapal (walaupun hal itu tidak terjadi), Ace menjadi bagian dari bajak laut Shirohige.

Ace bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dilakukan Luffy saat ini? Apa dia sedang menghitung hari keberangkatannya? Walaupun bajak laut Shirohige adalah keluarganya saat ini, tapi bagi Ace, Luffy tetap nomor satu dalam daftar prioritasnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sabo dan juga pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga Luffy. Yah, walaupun mustahil menjaga Luffy jangan sampai terluka, tapi paling tidak Ace bisa menjaga agar adiknya tetap hidup dan bebas berlayar di lautan.

"Whoa! Lihat ini! Kalian tak akan percaya!" Thatch berteriak sambil membaca Koran. Ia kebetulan berhasil mendapatkan Koran lebih dulu hari ini (hanya karena Izo sedang sibuk mencoba kimono barunya).

"Ada apa?" Jack, yang sedang berada di dekat Thatch menjulurkan kepalanya, ikut membaca Koran dari balik bahu Thatch. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia bersiul kagum. "Aku tak percaya ini."

Marco yang mulai kesal menyambar Koran dari tangan Thatch. Ia membaca berita hari itu dengan serius sebelum mengerutkan keningnya. "Shichibukai dikalahkan oleh segerombolan remaja? Aku tak tahu kalau standar Shichibukai saat ini begitu rendah."

Perkataan Marco membuat lebih banyak orang tertarik. "Siapa yang kalah? Siapa yang mengalahkannya?"

"Crocodile. Dan yang mengalahkannya adalah seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun bernama Monkey D. Luffy."

Ace hampir terjungkal ke laut saat mendengar jawaban Thatch. Untunglah Namur yang sedang lewat di dekatnya sempat menyambar lengannya.

"Hati-hati."

Ace masih ternganga. Luffy? Harusnya dia saat ini masih berada di Gunung Colubo bersama Dadan. Pasti ada yang salah dengan berita itu. Ace berjalan ke arah Marco dan mengambil Koran itu, berusaha mencari kesalahan dalam artikel Koran hari ini. Tapi harapan Ace pupus saat melihat foto adiknya yang sedang tersenyum lebar terpampang di halaman depan. Walaupun tanpa topi jeraminya (dan itu aneh, karena Luffy tak pernah meninggalkan topinya), jelas remaja berambut hitam dengan bekas luka di bawah mata itu adalah adiknya yang ceroboh.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan Luffy di Alabasta?"

"Kau mengenalnya, Ace?"

Ace tersentak saat menyadari Haruta duduk berdiri disampinya. Ace ternyata mengucapkan pertanyaannya dengan keras, karena saat ini seluruh orang yang berada di dek menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Ace menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Dia adikku."

"ADIKMU?" beberapa suara bertanya serentak.

"Tunggu. Apa dia adikmu yang polos, baik hati, dan ceroboh yang selalu kau ceritakan pada kami?"

Ace mengangguk.

"Dilihat dari fotonya, ia memang kelihatan polos dan baik hati. Tapi jelas tidak ceroboh kalau ia berhasil mengalahkan seorang shichibukai."

"Oh ya? Aku ragu kau akan berkata seperti itu jika kau harus menyelamatkannya tiga kali seminggu dari perut buaya." Ace berkata sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Ace yakin Luffy tak akan pernah melanggar janjinya kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan dimana topi jeraminya? Luffy selalu membawa-bawa topi itu kemanapun.

"Tapi Ace, kau bilang adikmu ingin menjadi bajak laut kan? Disini dalam wawancara, ia mengatakan ia akan bergabung dengan angkatan laut, mengikuti jejak kakeknya."

"HAAH?" Ace mengepalkan tangannya. Jadi ini ulah jiji. Apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh jiji sampai-sampai Luffy mau bergabung dengan angkatan laut?

Orang-orang yang berada di dekat Ace mundur teratur saat merasakan hawa disekitar mereka mulai panas. Mereka bahkan bisa melihat api menjilat bahu Ace dan mereka juga bisa mendengar Ace menggeretakkan tinjunya. Marco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati Ace. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Ace pelan.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Ace."

Efeknya langsung terlihat. Hawa disekitar dek kembali normal dan semua orang bernapas lega.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Ace berkata terbata. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan dek. Ia ingin sendiri dan mengumpati Garp sepuas hatinya.

OoO

"Dia tahu siapa ayahku."

Ace tidak berbalik, tapi ia tahu Thatch dan Marco berdiri dibelakangnya. Tampaknya mereka khawatir karena Ace tidak muncul saat makan malam, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang gawat, karena Ace tidak pernah melewatkan waktu makan.

"Dia selalu bertanya kenapa aku membenci ayahku, padahal aku memiliki ayah yang paling hebat diantara kami bertiga."

Tak ada jawaban, tapi Ace tahu mereka berdua mendengarkannya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak membencinya? Dia mungkin adalah bajak laut yang terburuk sampai-sampai orang-orang selalu berkata jika ia memiliki anak, mereka akan menyiksa anak itu sebelum membunuhnya."

Terdengar suara tercekat dibelakangnya.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah aku pantas untuk hidup, dan tak peduli seperti apapun jawaban yang diberikan jiji, aku tak pernah yakin. Tapi Luffy lah yang memberiku alasan untuk hidup." Ace berbalik dan bertanya dengan nada menderita. "Bagamana jika Luffy melakukan semua itu karena aku?"

Thatch dan Marco akhirnya mendekat. Mereka duduk disamping Ace. Thatch mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Ace. "Kau berpikir terlalu jauh. Mungkin saja adikmu hanya tertarik untuk menjadi angkatan laut karena selalu dicecoki oleh kakekmu."

"Luffy bukanlah seseorang yang mudah dipengaruhi seperti itu. Tak ada yang bisa menggoyahkankannya dari keinginannya untuk menjadi bajak laut. Tapi bagaimana jika Garp memanfaatkan statusku sebagai putra Roger untuk menggoyahkan Luffy?"

"Tak ada gunanya mengira-ngira." Marco mengacak rambut Ace. "Jika kau begitu khawatir, kau bisa menemui adikmu dan bertanya langsung padanya. Sekarang sebaiknya kau segera ke ruang makan atau kau akan kehabisan jatah makan malammu."

Ace masih tidak bergerak, tapi Thatch kemudian menyeretnya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan sampai-sampai membuat kakakmu khawatir seperti ini, Ace no otouto?"

OoO

"Kau mengenal anak itu bukan?"

Dragon mengangkat kepalanya dari laporan yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kuma?" Dragon heran. Kuma adalah salah seorang agen Pasukan Revolusi yang mereka susupkan ke Angkatan Laut untuk menjadi salah seorang shichibukai. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sudah menyetujui proposal Vegapunk."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu umurku yang tersisa bisa dihitung dengan jari."

"Tapi masih ada jalan lain. Ada Iva dan Pasukan Revolusi memiliki banyak dokter yang berpengalaman." Dragon berusaha membujuk Kuma menghentikan ide gilanya. "Kau adalah asset yang berharga bagi Pasukan Revolusi. Dan kau juga adalah sahabatku. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaan Iva jika ia harus bertarung denganmu suatu hari nanti?"

"Kau juga tahu penyamaranku akan terbongkar jika aku menolak rencana ini. Paling tidak Vegapunk tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan akuma no mi milikku nantinya."

"Tapi,-"

Kuma mengangkat tangannya dan duduk disalah satu kursi di ruangan Dragon.

"Aku masih punya waktu selama beberapa bulan, dan jika ini bisa membuatmu sedikit tenang, aku bisa meminta Vegapunk memasukkan satu program sesuai permintaanku saat ia mengubahku nantinya. Sekarang, kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa anak itu keluargamu?"

Dragon menunduk saat ia menyadari ia tidak bisa mengubah pikiran Kuma.

"Ya. Dia putraku yang kutitipkan pada ayahku."

"Jadi Monkey D. Garp yang sudah membesarkannya? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya bersamamu?" Untuk seseorang yang baru saja diberi tahu bahwa ketua organisasinya ternyata memiliki seorang anak, Kuma terlihat tenang, dan Dragon bersyukur untuk itu. Jika itu Iva, mungkin satu gedung akan segera tahu berita ini.

"Aku ingin memberinya pilihan." Dragon tersenyum kecil. "Dia bisa memilih jadi apa saja yang diinginkannya jika ia dibesarkan di lingkungan yang netral."

"Meninggalkannya bersama ayahmu yang seorang angkatan laut adalah sesuatu yang netral?"

"Begitulah. Ayahku walaupun seorang angkatan laut, tapi ia selalu bersikap adil, jadi aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti mencuci otak anakku."

"Tapi ia sekarang memilih menjadi angkatan laut."

"Maka itulah kebebasan yang dipilihnya sendiri. Dan aku yakin ia akan menjadi angkatan laut yang hebat nantinya."

"Kau yakin?"

Dragon mengangkat bahunya. "Dia adalah anakku dan cucu dari ayahku. Aku percaya pada jalan apapun yang dipilihnya."

"Yah, kau dan ayahmu memang memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi. Hanya saja kalian memilih jalan yang berbeda untuk mewujudkannya."

Dragon tertawa pahit. Ia tak pernah menyesali pilihannya, tapi ia menyesali keadaan yang membuatnya menjauh dari ayahnya. Jika saja ayahnya mengerti dengan apa yang diperjuangkannya. "Kuma, kalau begitu, apa boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu? Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku."

Kuma tetap memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. "Jangan terlalu dramatis, Dragon."

Dragon menatap lurus ke arah mata Kuma. "Lindungi anakku. Aku tak mempercayai siapapun di angkatan laut, dan walaupun dengan dukungan dari ayahku, aku yakin akan banyak yang berusaha menyakiti Luffy nantinya."

"Maksudmu Akainu?"

"Kita sama-sama tahu Akainu memiliki pemikiran yang sesat tentang keadilan." Dragon mendengus kesal. "Ia tak akan segan memakai cara-cara licik untuk menyakiti Luffy hanya karena ia berstatus sebagai putraku."

"Jika kau begitu khawatir, kau seharusnya membawanya kesini sejak awal." Ulang Kuma.

Dragon menggeleng. "Ada sesuatu yang salah, Kuma. Aku bisa merasakan itu. Sampai setahun yang lalu ia masih ingin menjadi bajak laut dan sekarang tiba-tiba ia ingin menjadi angkatan laut. Ini terlalu bertolak belakang."

Ekspresi Kuma sedikit berubah.

"Kau curiga anakmu merencanakan sesuatu?"

Dragon menunjuk tumpukan Koran diatas mejanya. "Kurasa ia sedang mengumpulkan sekutu. Kerajaan Drum? Kerajaan Alabasta? Belum lagi desa-desa kecil yang disinggahinya."

"Apa kau tidak terlalu paranoid, Dragon?"

"Ayahku selalu bercerita Luffy adalah seorang anak yang simpel dan tidak berpikir panjang, tapi jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, ia tak akan pernah mengubah pendiriannya. Merencanakan sesuatu seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak itu. Kurasa seseorang mempengaruhinya untuk melakukan ini."

"Baiklah." Kuma mengangguk. "Aku akan berusaha mengumpulkan informasi sebisaku."

"Terima kasih, Kuma."

OoO

Sabo menatap dua poster buronan ditangannya. Ia benar-benar penasaran siapa yang mengiriminya pesan ini. Apa tujuan mereka? Dan kenapa harus menggunakan poster buronan Hiken no Ace? Sabo yakin menggunakan poster yang sama bukanlah hanya sekedar kebetulan.

"Koala?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau memiliki informasi tentang Hiken no Ace?"

"Tak banyak, Sabo. Hanya dia mantan kapten dari Spade Pirates dan sekarang bergabung dengan Shirohige."

"Hanya itu?"

"Yep." Koala mengambil salah satu map dari lemarinya. "Tapi aku punya informasi tentang gerombolan bajak laut Shirohige."

Sabo mengambil map itu. "Terima kasih, Koala."

"Sama-sama." Koala melirik poster buronan yang dipegang Sabo. "Kau ingin menyelidikinya?"

Sabo mengangguk. "Apa menurutmu aku harus menemui Hiken no Ace? Siapapun yang meninggalkan pesan ini mungkin ingin aku bertemu dengan Hiken no Ace."

"Mungkin juga ini jebakan, Sabo. Apa kau tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan itu?" Koala terlihat tidak setuju dan menggoyangkan tangannya.

"Ayolah Koala, siapa yang ingin menjebakku?" Sabo berkata sambil tertawa, tapi langsung berhenti saat melihat ekspresi Koala.

"Coba kulihat. Siapa yang mungkin begitu membencimu sampai-sampai ingin menjebakmu ya?" Koala pura-pura berpikir sambil memegang dagunya. "Bagaimana kalau Angkatan Laut?"

"Menggunakan bajak laut?" Sabo bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Percaya atau tidak, itu pilihanmu." Koala meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan cemberut.

Sebenarnya Sabo mempertimbangkan kalau ini hanya jebakan, tapi ia sudah menetapkan pilihannya untuk menemui Hiken no Ace. Pesan yang kedua ini terasa familiar, walaupun Sabo tak tahu kenapa. Ia harus mengecek, karena siapa tahu, Hiken no Ace adalah jawaban dari teka-teki masa lalunya yang terlupakan.

OoO

"Kita serang langsung?"

"Kita serang langsung."

"Kita selesaikan dalam waktu dua jam?"

"Kita selesaikan dalam waktu dua jam."

"Bagaimana dengan emasnya?"

"Kita rampok saja!"

"Kita minta baik-baik."

"Oke, rencana penyerangan rumah dewa dimulai, sekarang!"

"Aye-aye, kapten!"

* * *

 _Sejujurnya, Little Chomper sudah menulis untuk beberapa chapter kedepan tapi masih melewati bagian Skypiea karena belum yakin Enel harusnya diapakan. Mungkin nanti Little Chomper bakal dapat ilham, doakan saja._

 _Little Chomper berusaha melibatkan Dragon dalam cerita, karena Little Chomper baru satu kali membaca cerita dengan kisah Dragon dan Luffy (cek author Sky Gem). Secara pribadi sih, menurut Little Chomper posisi Dragon satu level dengan Ging dari HunterxHunter._

 _Thanks as always to , **Blank** , **Kitsune857** , **fans** , **sgiariza** , **one piace** , **monkey d nico** , **virgo31** , **Muhammad Abyan** , **yahdy b** , dan **Ayuni Yuukinojo** untuk reviewnya._


End file.
